Los Grifos Volverán a Alzarse
by AnikaCousland
Summary: Los mellizos David y Ana Cousland siempre han vivido exentos de preocupaciones, pero un día todo cuanto su tierra les ha otorgado les es arrebatado y se ven obligados a descubrir que ya no son niños. Su objetivo es pasar de cero a héroe uniendo a una nación entera con la finalidad de detener la Quinta Ruina ¿Cómo lo conseguirán? ¡Con sus amigos, claro! Todo le pertenece a Bioware
1. Todo lo grande comienza pequeño

TODO LO GRANDE COMIENZA PEQUEÑO

9:20

 **Pináculo**

Era una tranquila mañana de Kingsway en el castillo Cousland en la que todos dormían hasta que comenzaban a escucharse las discusiones de dos niños intranquilos:

\- ¡David! ¿Por qué no le explicas a Nathaniel que no quiero ser su novia? ¡Odio a esas nobles ensimismadas que el único futuro que ven es el matrimonio y no deseo que me observen como una de esas!- Replicó una voz chillona.

\- Vamos a ver, Anika. Como hermano mellizo tuyo me veo obligado a estudiar contigo en la Royal Academy y si tu inteligencia no es capaz de asimilar que un Howe no puede ser contradicho, no me debe afectar. Ya tenemos muchos problemas con algunos compañeros mimados como para que encima me metas en líos.

\- ¡Pues fijamente por tu condición de "hermano" me deberías ayudar! Venga por favor, que te dejé copiar en el último examen de historia fereldena… Y la verdad, prefiero tener problemas con nobles egoístas que cosas horribles como suspender…

El rostro angustiado de la pequeña desaparecía al escuchar unos pasos procedentes de las escaleras que llevaban a los aposentos de sus padres, aunque el que bajaba no era otro que Fergus, cinco años mayor que ellos y el modelo a seguir de ambos, cuya presencia tenía la capacidad de apaciguar sus discusiones propias de los 10 años. Este último les recordó que debían prepararse para ir a no llegar tarde a la Royal, el verano había terminado y debían asistir a su primer día de clase.

La Royal Academy, ese lugar donde todos los hijos de las diversas familias fereldanas estudiaban desde los seis hasta los diecisiete años junto con su futuro caballero o dama de compañía, el único objetivo de esto último era que forjasen una amistad desde pequeños, aunque estos "no nobles" no eran del todo aceptados por algunos de los niños mimados que allí había.

Sin embargo, este no era el caso de ningún Cousland. Los dos pequeños, a pesar de ser mellizos, no se parecían en absoluto. Ana era una chica de baja estatura pelirroja cuyos rizos rebeldes simpatizaban su rostro y David un chico alto y moreno, cuya única facción en común con su hermana eran sus ojos, cuyo color se encontraba situado en un tono entre el marrón y el verde que parecía amarillento. Esto atraía la mirada de muchas niñas de su edad, o bueno, más bien la de sus madres, que trataban de casarlas a los 15 años para mejorar su posición en la escala social.

Debido a esto, la educación en la Royal era obligatoria hasta los 15 y solamente los varones solían terminar a los diecisiete, así siendo algo mayores que sus esposas. Este era uno de los muchos aspectos que la pequeña Cousland ya había meditado cientos de veces a su corta edad.

Así bien, estas preocupaciones evadían su mente cuando estaba con sus mejores amigos, Roland Gilmore y Catelyn Bacosta, caballero y dama de compañía escogidos por la casa de Pináculo, y sus hermanos, por supuesto.

Juntos eran capaces de vencer cualquier desafío, todos eran muy inteligentes y sabían trabajar en equipo para salir de todas las bochornosas situaciones que el grupo de los engreídos pudieran provocar. Sabían que tenerse los unos a los otros era suficiente para los chicos.

Lo único que invadía sus mentes infantiles eran juegos. Mientras otros jugaban a las muñecas, el escondite y demás, ellos preferían las espadas y la música. Luchar juntos les enseñaba a ser más fuertes y comprenderse, pero lo que más les unía eran los momentos en los que bailaban y cantaban canciones, por simples que estas fueran.

Ya vestidos y desayunados, los tres hermanos Cousland se dispusieron a despedir a sus amados padres, que los consideraban una bendición de Hacedor debido a que eran poseedores de una bondad innata de la que no todos podían alardear.

Una vez llegaron a su escuela, el mayor tuvo que despedirse de los más pequeños apresuradamente porque iban unos cinco minutos tarde. En momentos así se sentían afortunados, pues los otros estudiantes debían quedarse en unas lujosas residencias cercanas al centro para poder cursar sus estudios en Pináculo y ellos en un carruaje tardaban unos diez minutos todos los días pudiendo ver a su familia.

Así bien, David y Ana tenían una vida casi perfecta con su familia, la cual no les llevaba a replantearse el sufrimiento que debían sentir en los barrios bajos de las ciudades, donde la mayoría no tenía un techo debajo del que descansar. Eran tan dichosos que aparte de hogar y familia tenían dos amigos verdaderos, un tesoro casi imposible de hallar.

En ocasiones, Roland era confundido con David si la persona nunca había visto a la familia Cousland en persona, ya que él y Ana eran inseparables, de hecho fue el que comenzó a llamarla Anika, y ambos tenían color parecido de pelo y ojos. En estos extraños momentos, los chicos únicamente eran capaces de reír como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Bryce y Eleanor Cousland eran conocedores de la inocencia y gentileza de sus hijos, la cual no tenía comparación con la del resto de chicos de su edad y condición social, que eran poseedores de un egoísmo que inundaba sus corazones. Este último era el caso de Nathaniel, aunque pareciese enfermizo llevaba enamorado de la adorable pelirrojilla toda su corta vida y la quería para él solo, lo que le llevaba a mostrar actitudes un tanto extrañas a veces, pero sabía ser un fantástico amigo si su humor se lo permitía….


	2. Todo lo grande comienza pequeño (II)

**Hola a todos, me siento muy orgullosa de formar al fin parte de la comunidad:D, espero que esta historia pueda ser disfrutada por todos y dejen comentarios para cualquier tipo de apreciación, por favor. Cierto es que responder a los comentarios no es mi estilo, pero si queréis preguntarme algo o lo que sea contactad conmigo en twitter** **soy AnikaCousland. Allí podrán observar el rol de mi hermano y mío post-ruina. Sé que hay pocos escritores que realizan los fanfics en algún idioma que no sea inglés, por eso me atreví yo misma. Antes de empezar con el cap os advierto de que la acción no comenzará hasta el cap 4, pues quiero dar a conocer a nuestros protagonistas. Un beso muy fuerte.**

TODO LO GRANDE COMIENZA PEQUEÑO (Parte II)

Mismo día

 **Risco Rojo**

Llovía a mares en la ciudad y esto parecía ir perfectamente al unísono con un niño en particular, Alistair era su nombre. El adorable niño rubito de tan solo 10 años se veía acompañado de dos guardias como escolta llevándole a la Capilla, donde iba a ser instruido como templario. Al chico le apasionaba la posibilidad de poder estudiar y formarse al mismo nivel que los nobles de la Royal, pero se sentía traicionado. El que había decidido deshacerse de él y llevarle a aquel lúgubre espacio no era otro que su "tío".

 _Flashback:_

 _-¡Eamon! No puedo comprender como cuidas al crío zarrapastroso ese. No debería existir ni siquiera y encima tú te dedicas a criarlo. Menos mal que al menos esa cosa duerme con los de su especie en las perreras, porque si no…_

 _-Isolda, el chico no tiene la culpa de ser un bastardo y me siento responsable de él en cierto modo..- Ante esta declaración la mujer no pudo evitar contestarle agresivamente._

 _\- ¡Sí, claro! Él es TÚ bastardo. Como sabes que no intercambiaste fluidos con la mujer adecuada ahora te haces el buen samaritano. Si es cierto que no es hijo tuyo échalo de inmediato, de lo contrario, ¡Seré yo a quien no vuelvas a ver jamás!_

 _\- Sí amor, todo por contraer nupcias con la luz de mi vida. Te prometo que lo haré abandonar este lugar, quiero que comprendáis que de veras no es hijo mío. Si alguna vez tengo alguno quiero que sea contigo.._

 _Alistair escondido detrás de la puerta lo había oído todo, sentía miedo porque sabía que sus minutos en el castillo de Risco Rojo estaban terminando. Deseaba gritar, llorar, desahogar sus penas.. Sin embargo en aquellos trágicos instantes recordaba que estaba solo en el mundo. No había ninguna persona que lo quisiera._

*Fin de flashback*

\- ¡Rubio! Ya hemos llegado a tu nueva casa, ni se te ocurra volver a mendigarle a Eamon, se ha portado demasiado bien contigo como para que vayas a aprovecharte de él. Eres una abominación que no debió de salir del Velo.

El desgraciado niño no pronunció ni una palabra, ya que por experiencia había aprendido que contradecir a los adultos únicamente podía acarrear malas consecuencias. Simplemente cruzó la inmensa puerta de la Capilla y recibió una improvisada bienvenida al lugar. Allí aprendería a ser mejor persona y canalizar sus miedos, o al menos eso creía. Todas sus ilusiones murieron cuando se incorporó a clase y recibió una reprimenda de la profesora.

-¡Llegas tarde! ¿Qué clase de establecimiento pensabas que es este? Jovencito, serás apaleado después de las clases por tu insolencia..

En ese instante el rubio tuvo que contenerse unas cuantas lágrimas y comprendió que aquel era el comienzo de su nueva vida. Sumisión y obediencia a la Capilla. Al principio Eamon le hacía una visita mensual, hasta que a la cuarta le dijo enfadado que no quería volver a verle en la vida y arrojó lo último que le quedaba de su madre a la que nunca conoció, un precioso amuleto con un zafiro incrustado en cuyo reverso se podía leer: _"En muerte, sacrificio"._

 _7 meses más tarde…_

Los pequeños aspirantes a templario tenían una excursión a la Torre del Círculo, donde les iban a mostrar lo perjudiciales que eran los magos y que en efecto no mentían cuando les explicaban clase tras clase que eran las ovejas descarriadas del Hacedor, los siervos de Maferath, aquel que de un ataque de celos asesinó a su esposa Andraste.

El rubio estaba completamente solo como siempre, pues sus compañeros lo infravaloraban porque siempre hacía comentarios carentes de sentido para ellos. El pobre no comprendía el motivo por el cual lo veían como un ser estúpido. Era cierto que tenía sentido del humor y le gustaban las bromas. También era verdad que no era muy religioso, aunque eso solamente era una cara de la moneda. En la otra se hallaba un niño aplicado que obtenía muy buenas calificaciones en las asignaturas de ciencias, que se impartían como cuentos que no tenían ninguna veracidad, pero que debían aprender para poder relacionarse con los seres inadaptados que creían sus mentiras.

Al llegar al vestíbulo del la torre lo que encontró fue un grupo de niños muy recatados vestidos con un uniforme negro, en el caso de los varones, y un vestido de ese mismo color para las damas. Alistair no pudo evitar posar su mirada en una rebelde melena pelirroja que no paraba de trotar.

-¡Rory! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Ninguno nos hemos traído los libros! Bueno, Catelyn siempre lo tiene todo, así que a lo mejor nos puede ayudar. ¡Ah no, espera! ¡Tú le dijiste que sólo íbamos a "ver" el lugar, no a escribir!

-Anika perdóname, esto yo…- No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando el rubio no pudo resistirse a intervenir.

-Hola chicos, creo que estamos en el mismo curso. Podéis sentaros conmigo y compartimos mi libro de Naturaleza de las Runas Mágicas- el chico no pudo evitar esbozar una cálida y sincera sonrisa.

-Menos mal, chaval. Anda que fiarse de Rory o de mi hermana… Yo me llamo David, estos son Nathaniel, Ana, Roland y Catelyn. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Soy Alistair, Ali para los amigos, si es que tuviera alguno, claro…

-¡Sí que los tienes! Nosotros somos tus amigos, ¿Verdad? No tienes que ponerte así negativo, Ali. A mí me gusta que me digan Anika, Roland prefiere ser llamado Rory y Nathaniel, Nathan.

\- Sí, me gusta que me llamen Nathan pero no por enclenques como tú. Tu cara me resulta muy familiar…¿Cuál es tu apellido, "templario"?

La voz del chico comenzó a temblar porque sabía que no debía mencionar nada respecto ese tema –Esto…yo…no debe decirse…en realidad no lo sé..-Estas pobres excusas carentes de sentido no le llevaron a ninguna parte y las sospechas levantadas por parte del astuto Howe no desaparecieron.

Nathan no tuvo la posibilidad de decir nada al respecto porque fue interrumpido por la guía de la visita, una de las encantadoras del Círculo, Wynne.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos de la Royal Academy y la Capilla, la actividad que se va a realizar en el día de hoy va a ser una convivencia, prescindiremos de libros o cualquier otro material al que estéis acostumbrados, simplemente necesitáis no separaros de vuestros amigos, abriros a otros nuevos y…¡Bienvenidos al Círculo de Ferelden!- Los esfuerzos de la maga por agradar a los niños merecieron la pena, todos comenzaron a idolatrarla.

David siempre era el más aventurero del grupo, por lo que decidió aventurarse a explorar todos y cada unos de los rincones de la Torre, misión a la que todos sus amigos lo seguirían. En este singular equipo, también realizaba la función de explorador Roland. A su contrario Anika prefería apuntarlo todo en un extraño cuaderno, pues su lema era que para poder comprender una situación antes hay que estudiarse a sí mismo, Nathan simplemente seguía a su chica preferida y Catelyn ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus peculiares compañeros de aventuras.

La pelirrojilla notó que algo les faltaba para que esta travesía tuviera algo de complicación, así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

-Chicos, ya que es una convivencia, ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a nuestro nuevo amigo Ali que venga con nosotros?- El brillo que sus ojos adquirían al pronunciar dicho nombre no parecía agradar a Nathan, pero decidió no intervenir.-¡Hey! Alistair, ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?

Este fue el comienzo de una de las más sinceras amistades de todo Thedas. David dirigiendo el grupo los incitó a entrar a un lugar en el cual se arrepentirían haberlo hecho, no estaban nada más y nada menos que presenciando la angustia de un mago. Al divisarlos, la ira de los templarios allí presentes iba en aumento, no debieron ser testigos de tal escena. Así bien, los seis niños estaban siendo atacados por ellos.

Eran dos exactamente sus adorados templarios, uno pequeño y ágil, que dominaba las dagas a la perfección, y un segundo muy alto y corpulento, que servía como letal tanque. El que inauguró la refriega fue el tanque, aturdiendo a la pobre Catelyn, que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar tan difícil situación, únicamente utilizando su escudo. En aquel momento, los pequeños recordaron lo poco que sabían de sus juegos de espadas e intentaron ponerlos en práctica en el momento en que avistaron un cofre lleno de armamento al fondo de la habitación, el problema estaba en alcanzarlo. Nathan, que dedicaba mucho de su tiempo libre a entrenarse, había desarrollado una gran velocidad que pudieron aprovechar mientras Roland valientemente distraía a esas bestias, ayudado por Alistair, que como estudiante de la Capilla poseía una espada pequeña para emergencias, la cual todavía no le habían enseñado a manejar. Eso era algo que no ocurría hasta los 17 años, tras haberse graduado en la Capilla y comenzar con los votos de templario. De este modo Nathan corrió tanto como pudo mientras Alistair y Roland, que al ser el hijo de un caballero llevaba una espada, luchaban con toda la habilidad que se podía esperar de unos críos.

Nathan optó por un arco y arrojó una espada a cada uno de los hermanos Cousland. La chica se mostraba insegura y asustada mientras que su hermano parecía manejar la situación de la forma más madura posible. Era lógico, ya que Ana siempre había sido muy patosa en todos los deportes, de hecho la asignatura que peor se le daba no era otra que gimnasia, pero este no era el caso de su hábil hermanito. El arquero franqueó las defensas del corpulento tanque dejándole inmóvil, empleando el más sencillo tiro de anclaje, mientras Roland y Alistair atacaban a los pies del ágil pícaro, ya que su condición de niños les permitía atacar en dicha zona, así impidiendo cualquier tipo de movimiento por parte del atacante. Finalmente los mellizos fueron a por el segador, una complicada tarea, ya que no sabían como reducirle sin acabar con su vida. De forma inesperada la pelirroja se atrevió con un golpe de empuñadura que desequilibró a dicho hombre. Aún así este último no era capaz de rendirse ante unos niñitos, y menos tras haber dejado prácticamente KO a su camarada. No tenía sentimientos y si sentía la necesidad de mancharse las manos de sangre inocente, no se iba a contener.

En aquel momento, una flecha atravesó el brazo del templario y no había sido lanzada por Nathan. Lo que pudieron observar fue una melena pelirroja, que no era la de Anika. Ésta era lisa, corta y de un rojo intenso, no anaranjada como la de la Cousland. Tras dejar boquiabiertos a los pequeños, la niña portadora de dicha melena dejó de ocultarse entre las tinieblas y se dignó a presentarse.

-Mi nombre es Leliana, estaba buscando una cosas por aquí, que desde luego no son de vuestra incumbencia…Cuando ¡Oh! Encontré a un alto y guapo muchacho moreno en apuros al que me vi obligada a salvar. No me deis las gracias, en serio. Si el rostro de este chico sigue siendo igual de hermoso, probablemente no sea la última vez que acuda en vuestra ayuda.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó un sonrojado David- Eres la chica más impresionante que he visto en la vida ¿Algo que pueda hacer para agradecértelo? Y otra cosa, ¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?

-David, ¡Cierra el pico!- Exclamó Rory- Esta locuela nos ha salvado con su "gracia femenina", pero el enemigo sigue ahí, no podemos bajar la guardia, y menos ahora. ¡Todos a vuestros puestos!

En ese momento al rubio pareció encendérsele una bombilla y propuso a sus compañeros espadachines el asestarle un golpe de empuñadura todos a la vez al malherido tanque. El plan resultó exitoso y éste se desplomó al suelo mientras parecía maldecirse a sí mismo.

Habían conseguido vencer a los templarios, pero todavía había algo que les preocupaba, el estado de salud de su amiga Catelyn. Anika parecía la más desesperada por salvarla y nuevamente Leliana fue la que salvó la situación, así administrándole unas cataplasmas que en el bolsillo llevaba. Este hecho también sorprendió al grupo, pero decidieron no preguntar. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada reflexionando sobre lo desalmadas que podían ser algunas personas como para sacrificar magos inocentes, sin tratar de ayudarles, y encima querer acabar con la vida de criaturas. Nathaniel parecía ser el más asustado, a pesar de todo, el imaginarse que hubieran asesinado a su querida Ana hubiera sido insuperable para él. Este silencio sepulcral fue roto por la misma Leliana, que parecía medianamente acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones, contestando las preguntas que David anteriormente le había formulado.

-No, no puedes. Y no tengo permiso para explicar a lo que me dedico, pero si he de decirte que me has recordado que aún tengo motivos para vivir. A lo mejor un beso podría ajustar las cuentas, ¿no?

David sin pensárselo fue a besar la mejilla de la linda chica, la reacción de los demás fue la propia de chicos de su edad, cuchicheos y risas por doquier. El pequeño Cousland no pudo evitar sentir intriga en lo respecto a su nueva "amiga", eso es lo que eran, ¿o quizás no? La consideraba igual de dura y hermosa que un diamante, con tal dulzura que definitivamente lo encandiló.

Como todavía tenían media hora para explorar, decidieron hablar como chicos normales y de este modo, Alistair probablemente pasó el mejor día de sus 10 años de vida, unos niños como él le habían llamado amigo. Su sorpresa fue que no eran niños cualquiera, eran nobles y encima lo trataban como un igual, para él todo parecía un sueño. Cuando el día finalizó, recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de las tres chicas y un fuerte apretón de manos de los chicos. Aunque pareciese extraño aquella era la primera vez en la vida que alguien le había mostrado una muestra de afecto de ese grado. Debía reconocer que aún sentía el calor del beso de la pequeña pelirrojilla a la que consideraba lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida, estaba un poco loca…Pero para el rubio era perfecta. Desde aquel día tenía la imagen de su rostro en la mente con una calidad casi nítida y que jamás podría ser borrada. Antes de marcharse ella le dijo:

-Ali, muchas gracias por este día, tienes que venir a vernos a Pináculo algún día, díselo a tus compañeros. Nunca te sientas mal si alguien no te acepta, eres especial y estoy segura de que siendo tu mismo conseguirás triunfar en la vida. Además, prometo que a pesar de ser pésima en los deportes me voy a esforzar para que la próxima vez que nos veamos, aunque hayan pasado años, sea una experta luchadora.

Tras escuchar estas palabras una tonta sonrisa fue dibujándose en el semblante de Alistair. Desgraciadamente, la chica, que inexplicablemente profesaba sentimientos parecidos por el chico de la Capilla, sí lo olvidaría, de hecho los únicos que recordarían algo de este día serían Leliana y Alistair, de los que tuvieron que despedirse.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo sus 10 minutos de retraso llamaron la atención de los profesores, por lo que interrogaron a los chicos de la Royal. Tras descubrir que habían presenciado una angustia, no pudieron arriesgarse a que la nobleza fereldena supiera de esos temas, y menos meros críos. Por ello el Gran Encantador Irving trató de borrar sus recuerdos sobre ese día e implantar unos nuevos algo más normales. Sin embargo, la mente de aquellos chavales era muy poderosa, por lo que únicamente consiguió bloquearla, de tal manera que una fuerte reacción pudiera desactivar el hechizo de un momento a otro. Esto último decidió guardárselo para sí y no hacer comentarios al respecto a los maestros de los niños…


	3. Todo lo grande comienza intermedio

**En lugar agradecer DavidElMista su continuo apoyo con las correcciones que realiza a la historia** **Decir también lo contenta que estoy de poder escribir y que aunque nadie lo lea voy a seguir, es algo que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma. Este va a ser el último cap de presentación, que además es cortito jeje. En el siguiente ya comienza la trama del juego. Las personalidades que cada personaje ha ido demostrando desde pequeño pretendo que también influyan en la adultez. Ya dejo de enrollarme XD Disfruten :D**

 **PD: Pido disculpas por los fallos que pueda haber, soy muy despistada y gracias a aquellos que me han escrito algún review. Este cap no es muy necesario que lo lean, no es muy trascendental pero me hacía ilusión mostrar su adolescencia.**

TODO LO GRANDE COMIENZA INTERMEDIO

9:27

 **Pináculo**

Siete años ya habían pasado desde aquel día olvidado en el Círculo. Los hermanos Cousland ya tenían 17 años. Lógicamente en este período de tiempo su físico había cambiado notablemente. Anika había experimentado un estirón que la había transformado en una mujerona que aún conservaba aquel sonrosado rostro despreocupado, pero lo que más impulsaba su atractivo era su pelo, el cual se había convertido en una hermosa cabellera rizada que le llegaba a la cintura. Por otra parte, su apuesto hermano había desarrollado un tono muscular que complementaba a su altura a la perfección, y una singular perilla de la que se sentía muy orgulloso. Ahora ya no eran las madres de las ya mujeres las que lo observaban cautivadas, sino ellas mismas.

Aquella mañana todos se encontraban muy ocupados en el castillo de Pináculo, ya que la flamante esposa antivana de Fergus, Oriana, con la que ya llevaba tres años casado, estaba dando a luz. Pero eso no era todo, por la tarde los mellizos tenían su fiesta de graduación en la Royal, ante esta situación la más alterada no era otra que Eleanor.

-¡David! ¿Dónde está tu hermana? No la encuentro por ninguna parte y ya debería de estar ayudando a su cuñada con el parto. La niña esta no sólo se permite escaquearse de tan ardua tarea, sino que encima no se digna a aparecer por ninguna parte. ¡Es necesario que efectuemos los últimos arreglos para su vestido!

-Madre..-respondió confuso David- La última vez que la vi estaba en la biblioteca estudiando con el sabio Aldorus. Si no sigue allí no sé donde andará, pero como bien sabe de un modo u otro acabará llegando.

-¡Esta niña siempre igual! Nunca puede hacer lo que se le dice, ¡Es una desagradecida!- exclamó Eleanor resignada- Si yo sabía que no debí dejarla estudiar con Catelyn rodeada de varones. ¡Tenía que haberla casado en cuanto tuve oportunidad! En fin, afortunadamente tengo a mi adorable hombrecito, ¿A qué si?

-Yo también la quiero madre, pero Ana únicamente quiere derecho a decidir. Me voy a poner a buscarla ahora mismo antes de que sea más tarde y por favor, hoy es un día de felicidad, no uno en el que deban pelear como de costumbre. Ambas son excelentes personas, lo único que necesitan es comprenderse mejor.

\- Sí, si tener derecho lo tiene. Ya me han pedido su mano una docena de veces, literalmente y una docena de veces he tenido que renegar las propuestas. Yo en mis tiempos también era una doncella guerrera, pero eso no fue lo que me ayudó a encontrar marido, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Madre, ¿Qué le dije sobre pelearse?

Justo en ese instante llegó la persona de la que tanto hablaban y al contemplar el semblante serio de su madre comprobó que una buena reprimenda le esperaba. En realidad madre e hija se querían con locura, el problema residía en que no coincidían en la forma de ver el mundo, probablemente esta extraña relación comenzó cuando la joven Cousland vació una jarra de cerveza en la dorada cabellera del príncipe Cailan, al este proponerle una noche "rebelde" antes de unirse a Anora en matrimonio un mes después. La entonces quinceañera Ana estaba horrorizada y su hermano la apoyó. De hecho cuando todo terminó no pudieron evitar echarse unas risas.

En esta ocasión fue nuevamente su fiel hermano quien rompió la austeridad del ambiente, anteponiendo a su cuñada a las ridículos reproches de sus dos mujeres preferidas, bueno dos de sus tres. Había una tercera por la que había despertado un genuino interés romántico desde hacía ya unos meses, no era otra que la encantadora Catelyn, cuyos ojos verdes lo habían hipnotizado. A escondidas ya habían compartido algún que otro beso, pero lo que tenían pensado para su noche de "recién graduados" era más bien distinto.

Los llantos de un bebé alarmaron a los tres y salieron corriendo a los aposentos de Fergus, lo que encontraron fue un recién nacido al que habían decidido llamar Oren, en honor a su mamá. Los corazones de todos los allí presentes se enternecieron, pero David al darse cuenta de que no estaban todos juntos fue corriendo a por su padre, que era el único que faltaba. Tras un emotivo momento familiar la pelirroja rebelde cedió a arreglar lo referente a su hermoso vestido de gala, mientras su hermano, que se vio con algo de tiempo libre, fue a jugar con su mabari. Este perro les había sido regalado a ambos por su décimo-quinto cumpleaños . El ímpetu del animal despertó la necesidad de entrenar en el chico y ésta le fue contagiada a su hermana, que inexplicablemente escuchó una voz en su cabeza que le decía "seré una experta luchadora". Sesión tras sesión los mellizos mejoraban, aunque la patosa pelirrojilla siempre tenía algo de más dificultad que su hermano…

Tras este nostálgico instante vivido junto a su amigo canino fue a emperifollarse. Al salir del baño no hizo nada más que recibir numerosos halagos por parte de todos los habitantes del palacio; sin embargo tuvo que interrumpir su exibición personal para subir a aquel carruaje que llevaría a los cuatro chicos, que ese día se graduaban, a su destino.

Una vez terminadas las palabras de los profesores, los Cousland como primeros de la promoción, dedicaron unas vacías palabras a sus desalmados compañeros. Cerca de un cincuenta por ciento de lo que allí se dijo no tenía ninguna veracidad. Sabían que cada uno de esos egocéntricos nobles viviría rodeado de dinero y fama, únicamente por la posesión del apellido de alguien que a lo mejor valió lo más mínimo siglos antes.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó todos los estudiantes se dieron un buen apretón de manos y falsos buenos deseos de Andraste. Anika tras realizar esta operación con multitudinarios engreídos fue en busca de la otra chica, su queridísima Catelyn. Tras buscarla desesperadamente y no hallarla, comenzó a preguntar por David, al que tampoco ubicaba. Finalmente se vio incómodamente sola con su otro "mellizo", Rory. Por raro que pudiera parecer, ambos echaban en falta a su otro compañero de aventuras de toda la vida, con el que aunque discutían habían forjado una amistad importante. Ese era Nathan, al que no sabían si verían más, pues su padre lo envió para que lo formasen en las Marcas Libres cuando tan sólo tenían 12 años. La verdad, Rendon Howe era un hombre del que ambos hermanos Cousland desconfiaban enormemente. Por bien que éste se portase con ellos. Era como si en el interior de ese traje de amabilidad hubiese algo un poco más oscuro.

Aquella deprimente "fiesta" les aburrió tanto que decidieron volver al castillo. Tras separarse y dirigirse cada uno a sus aposentos, la joven escuchaba unos sonidos, que no era capaz de identificar, en la habitación contigua a la suya, la de su "desaparecido hermano". Pudo distinguir dos voces, la de David claramente y la de Catelyn. Ana no quiso ser malpensada, pero tampoco se atrevió a llamar a la puerta vecina. Se replanteaba si podía haber tenido un día de graduación más desastroso y llegó a la conclusión de que no, sin imaginar por lo que debería de estar pasando su olvidado amigo templario en su propia ceremonia. Aún así, se contentó al recordar lo lindo que era su sobrino y la dicha que cada uno de sus hermanos estaba sintiendo (cada uno por sus respectivos motivos). No podía dejar que pensamientos egoístas invadieran su mente, sería otro despreciable ser el que sería corrompido por los mismos años más tarde…


	4. Creamos a nuestros propios demonios

**Ya llegó la hora de la verdad, como siempre gracias a DavidElMista por sus correcciones y nada, espero que lo disfruten. Si ven la historia me harían un favor si pusieran un review, pues quiero saber cómo voy, si hay algo que les gustaría cambiar.. Respecto a lo de incluir otros orígenes, sería algo que argumentalmente no equilibraría la historia, pero de forma provisional o cameo, puedo asegurar que nuestros guardas conocerán a alguna que otra eminencia fereldena. Perdonad el retraso. Besitoos**

NOSOTROS CREAMOS A NUESTROS PROPIOS DEMONIOS

9:30  
 **Pináculo**

Amanecía una espléndida mañana de verano en la ciudad de Pináculo y como siempre, la astuta Anika había decidido madrugar para no tener que ser despertada ni por su madre ni por ninguna dama de compañía que pudiera encomendarle tareas. No era capaz de soportar las cuantiosas familias nobiliarias pidiendo su mano, los buenos modales, los coqueteos… Esto último era lo que más le irritaba de todo. Ya había dejado claro que no tenía interés en ningún hombre, y que tampoco era homosexual. Simplemente quería creer que en la vida se puede escoger, así tomando las riendas de nuestro destino. Ella siempre había vivido contagiada de los cuentos de hadas que de pequeña leía y de ellos extrajo que toda persona tiene un amor verdadero escondido, aunque sea en la otra punta del universo.

Por otra parte, su querido hermano tampoco deseaba contraer nupcias con ninguna mujer que no amara. Hasta el momento sólo había otorgado su amor a una dama y las cosas no fueron según lo previsto, por lo que se sentía algo vacío en ocasiones. Sin embargo, su condición de hombre lo dotaba de una libertad de la que su hermana no podía presumir. De este modo ambos mellizos solían dedicar sus mañanas a entrenar la espada junto con su también soltero amigo a los 20 años. Ese día no fue diferente aunque, como de costumbre, David siempre llegaba más tarde, ya que sabía que durmiera cuanto durmiera nadie se iba a presentar para dictarle órdenes que debiese acatar.

Así bien, una vez ya los tres reunidos, comenzaron su faena. Eran tan altas las temperaturas que no tardaron en sentir calor, por lo que los hermanos acabaron exhaustos en muy poco tiempo y decidieron ir al vestíbulo para descansar y beber un poco de licor de las anderfels. Por suerte o por desgracia, lo que encontraron fue a su padre junto con su mejor amigo, el señor Rendon Howe, el extraño padre de Nathaniel, el cual casualmente también tenía dos hijos mellizos, Tomas y Delilah, dos años menores que los Cousland y siempre trataba de casarlos, hecho que nunca tuvo lugar probablemente por el amor que Nathan profesaba por la pelirrojilla.

Tras un cordial saludo, Bryce les comentó a sus hijos que debían conversar sobre la estrategia de batalla que seguirían en Ostagar, lugar al que por orden del rey Cailan debían ir los hombres de las más ilustres familias fereldenas junto sus fuerzas armadas, para combatir a los engendros tenebrosos. En el caso de los Cousland serían Bryce y Fergus los que irían, pues no querían poner en peligro la vida de David, que se quejaba constantemente. Opinaban que era lo mejor para el muchacho. Ellos dos ya tenían herederos, al contrario de su hijo menor. Estas discusiones familiares fueron interrumpidas por un hombre de piel muy morena.

\- Buenos días, creo que no nos han presentado. Mi nombre es Duncan. Estoy aquí porque necesitamos más guardas en la orden y opino que Ser Gilmore es el candidato ideal.

\- ¿Rory? ¿Nuestro Rory?- Respondió David asombrado por la afirmación de aquel señor.

-Si así es como le llamáis, supongo que la respuesta es sí.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué bien, sabía que Rory es el mejor!- exclamó una eufórica Anika, aunque este tipo de reacciones no eran para nada sorprendentes en ella.

-Aun así, debo admitir que si fueseis cualquiera de vosotros quienes quisieran unirse a mis hombres, digo orden, no estaría disgustado en absoluto. Ya lo hablaré con vuestro padre.

-¿Acaba de llamar a mi hermana hombre? Jaja ya sabía yo que parecía uno, creía que era demasiado evidente como para decirlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Obviamente no soy un hombre! De lo contrario sería tan estúpida como tú- Intervino la molesta "princesita".

Tras esta inusual conversación, Bryce encomendó la tarea de contactar con Fergus a sus hijos. Cuando salieron de la sala, encontraron a Roland, quien les explicó que la cocinera estaba teniendo una serie de problemas en la cocina con el perro… Arturo, un gran mabari pero a veces un poco revoltoso. Les extrañaba a ambos que semejante animal quisiera herir a alguien así, sin más. Por ello fueron a investigar. Lo que allí encontraron fue a su inteligente amiguito luchando fieramente contra aquellos grotescos animales repugnantes y la cocinera tuvo que disculparse con Arturo a regañadientes.

Justo en aquel momento, los chicos recordaron que habían dejado de lado la misión que debían cumplir. Corrieron tanto como pudieron y de la forma más "oportuna" posible claramente se cruzaron con su madre. Ese día había invitado a una amiga suya y a su hijo. Esto también los retrasó, sobre todo cuando el chaval trató de cortejar a Anika torpemente. A lo que ella puso fin con un:

-Vete a remojarte la cabeza.

-Estas son las maravillosas dotes diplomáticas de mi hija- Dijo Eleanor, para ocultar su vergüenza con humor.

Cuando terminó la conversación, la pelirroja notó la ausencia de Iona, la criada de la familia huésped, pero también la de su hermano… -¡Otra vez no. Hacedor!- pensó para sí. Por ello tuvo que presentarse sola en los aposentos de Fergus, donde no pudo ver más que una tierna escena familiar.

-Oye Iona, ¿Sabías lo hermosa que eres?- preguntó David de forma pícara

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas..- Añadió la anonadada elfa

En ese instante, ambos sintieron una llama prendida por el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria que ni el Hacedor podría apagar. David era buen muchacho, no un mujeriego. Sin embargo, la exuberante hermosura desprendida por la bella Iona lo incitó a sobrepasar aquellos límites que únicamente su amada Catelyn le había propiciado. Antes de que todo entre su relación se torciera, claro.

Por otra parte, la pelirrojilla no abandonó su objetivo y fue a conversar con su hermano mayor, Fergus. Cuanto pudo contemplar fue una adorable familia que se dirigía palabras amorosas.

-Fergus, amor mío. Ten cuidado. No desearía que algún mal recayese sobre ti.

-Oriana, por favor- Contestó confiado Fergus- Como mucho en un mes estaré en casa, con vosotros, donde debo estar. Además, no debéis temer. Recordad que os quedaréis con mis hermanos, ellos son capaces de todo.

-Papi, no te vayas- Dijo entre sollozos el pequeño Oren-Ya que te vas a ir me debes una espada, una de verdad.

-¡Me dais ganas de vomitar!- Interrumpió la rebelde hermana

\- Hermanita, cuando tú te cases hablaremos. No serás una doncella de por vida…

-Los hombres están sobrevalorados, todos sois unos insensibles. Soy más feliz así, ¿sabes?

Las carcajadas de Fergus cesaron al llegar Eleanor, Bryce y un aparentemente enfadado David. Le habían cortado el rollo para ir a despedir a su querido hermanito, era un acto noble pero se sintió decepcionado. Aun así, su acompañante le prometió que no se movería de allí esperando su regreso.

-Hijo, debes partir ya. Yo me reuniré contigo mañana, opino que es lo más conveniente para todos.

-Está bien padre, como desees. Contrataré a unas zorrillas…-Tras observar la mirada que le estaba lanzando su esposa tuvo que aclararse- No para mí, lógicamente, sino para mis hombres.

-Fergus, ¿Cómo pudiste decir semejante cosa delante de tus padres?

En ese intante, el pequeño crío de 3 años, que confuso se encontraba, preguntó-¿Para qué necesitan los hombres unos animalitos?

Ese incómodo momento fue interrumpido por Eleanor, que abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, que ya era todo un hombre, y todos comenzaron con unos rezos al Hacedor y Andraste para proteger la vida de Fergus y Bryce. Acto seguido, todos fueron a dormir.

Los ladridos de Arturo, despertaron a Anika de repente-Arti, ¿Qué pasa chico?

El can le acercó su armadura para que se la equipara y su espada. La chica intuyó que algo grave ocurría y fue a la habitación contigua a la suya, para comprobar el bienestar de su hermano, que decepcionado se despertó junto su amante.

Se dirigieron juntos a los aposentos de su hermano y encontraron a Eleanor llorando y los cadáveres de su cuñada y su inocente sobrino junto a ella. Le preguntaron a su madre por la situación y ésta les comentó que los hombres de Howe habían traicionado a los Cousland. Rápidamente se dirigieron en busca de su padre. Unos soldados les atacaron y David fue testigo de la muerte de Iona.

Sin embargo, fieramente los mellizos iban acabando con los desalmados soldados, protegiendo a su madre. El estilo de lucha de cada uno de ellos no era común en absoluto. David era buen tanque, pero sin la necesidad de escudo. Sabía manejar una espada ligera con dos manos pudiendo esquivar ataques con agilidad y bloquearlos con la misma espada. Por otra parte su hermana era una peculiar segadora con el movimiento de pies de un pícaro. Sujetaba su pesada espada con ambas manos realizando múltiples torbellinos, siguiendo un ritmo musical que sólo ella parecía escuchar. Sus continuas lecciones de piano parecían haber dado su fruto. Ambos jovenzuelos se enfrentaban en cualquier rato libre junto a un tercero, el ya nombrado Ser Gilmore, con el que se cruzaron.

Éste último, tras prestarles su ayuda, se quedó en el vestíbulo del palacio dando su vida por la familia que lo había criado. Era el más fiel de los amigos y protegió con su cuerpo la entrada del castillo. Anika comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, sabía el destino que le aguardaba a su compañero desde tiempos inmemorables.

Así bien, los tres Couslands, tras recoger el tesoro de Pináculo, que consistía en una espada a dos manos, la Lionheart, que Ana se equipó y una espada y escudo con el emblema de la familia, que fue para David. Aunque el chico no utilizaba escudo, lo llevaba en la espalda, así demostrando la devoción que sentía por sus orígenes.

Derrotando a todos los soldados que encontraban a su paso, llegaron hasta Bryce, el cual había sido gravemente herido. Justo en ese instante, Duncan interrumpió la terrible situación con una oferta. Salvaría la vida de los mellizos si los dejaba unirse a los Guardas Grises, deseaban llorar, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Debían ir allí y hablarle a su hermano acerca de los hechos acontecidos. La travesía a Ostagar, no fue nada placentera. Duncan le propuso a la chica ocultar su identidad y hacerse pasar por un chico y cortarse su larga cabellera. Sin embargo, se negó. Le explicó que su pelo era su marca de identidad, y que superaría cualquier obstáculo siendo ella misma. Esta marca de personalidad, llamó la atención del Comandante. David mostró unas grandes aptitudes de supervivencia, era un cazador nato, que parecía tener grandes dotes de mando. Duncan lo vio dirigiendo alguno de los escuadrones de los Grises.

Si la chica era capaz de dirigir un grupo, no lo mostró, pues su timidez no le permitía hablar. Estaba completamente callada, sin capaz de expresar cuanto sentía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue anotar en su diario:  
 _"Madre siempre dijo que nosotros creamos nuestros propios demonios. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sé del todo, simplemente lo menciono porque estas fueron sus palabras. Ya tengo claro quién es el demonio, sólo me falta descubrir cómo le creamos. Sé que algún día podremos con ello"_


	5. Guardas Grises

**Hola chicos, gracias por los reviews. Me queda mucho por mejorar, pero el primer fic siempre es el más duro** **. Solamente podemos desearles a nuestros héroes que sepan crear y destruir a sus demonios, ¿no? Me salió larguito, espero que no se cansen en medio del cap** **Sea para animarme o para reñirme no tengan miedo si quieren comentar. Para gustos los colores y respeto vuestras opiniones xD**

 **Como siempre, comentar lo despistada que soy y, por encima de todo, agradecer a DavidElMista su ayuda tanto como editor como hermano en el fic. ¡Feliz lectura!**

GUARDAS GRISES…

Ostagar

Nuestros héroes acababan de llegar a Ostagar junto con el misterioso Duncan y el fiel Arti. Habían tenido la suerte de que la primera persona con la que cuyos destinos se cruzaron fue el rey Cailan Theirin, que los reconoció velozmente y les comentó que su hermano mayor estaba en la Espesura del Korcari entrenando para la batalla de la noche del día siguiente. Lo que impulsivamente Su Majestad había planeado era acabar con la ruina esa misma noche, así habiendo reunido un ilustre ejército que constaba de hombres, enanos, magos y guardas grises.

Sin embargo, el teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, que actuaba como el general de las tropas del monarca, no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con su decisión. Cailan era un hombre muy aniñado cuya capacidad de gobierno era nefasta y, al parecer, se le había ocurrido la extraordinaria idea de pedirle ayuda a los orlesianos para la refriega, imperio con el que Ferelden había tenido una guerra 40 años antes.

Duncan, que pensaba proceder con la Iniciación de los Couslands y otros aspirantes, comprendió que no podía, ya que su deber se encontraba ayudando al torpe rey. De todos modos, recordó que tenía un guarda de la misma edad de los chicos que también tenía la necesidad de entrenar, por lo que les encomendó una tarea a los chicos.

\- David, Ana, de veras me vais a tener que disculpar, lo siento. Pero como comprenderéis, mi deber está aquí, adiestrando las tropas. Aun así, tendréis la Iniciación que os merecéis. Hay un guarda de vuestra edad que también es un poco inexperto, id en su busca y comentadle de mi parte que él deberá ser quien se encargue de todo lo referente a su Iniciación. A la noche nos citaremos en el pequeño templo de la esquina y allí oficiaré vuestro ingreso a la orden mediante una ceremonia.

\- Señor, ¿No debería darnos más indicaciones sobre el muchacho? No sé complexión, estatura, color de pelo, ojos…- Comentó estresada la chica.

\- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Lo olvidé! Su nombre es Alistair, tomad como una de las pruebas el averiguar quién es.

-Como no, mi hermana siempre complicándose la vida- Añadió David con humor- No le defraudaremos Duncan, aunque…el nombre del chaval no es muy común que digamos. No es algo que se recuerde con facilidad.

Duncan rió ante el comentario del joven y tuvo que poner fin a ese momento, el tiempo apremiaba. Así, los mellizos emprendieron su búsqueda. Primero le preguntaron a un enano pelirrojo, que en absoluto era quien buscaban, y respondía al nombre de Oghren. Siguieron preguntando hombre tras hombre hasta que, en la lejanía, Anika divisó a un hombre y tuvo el pálpito de que era él. Se trataba de un muchacho rubio, alto y bastante apuesto, pensó la chica. David, para evitar la vergüenza de errar de nuevo, le dijo a su hermana que si era ella quien había propuesto el hablar con ese chico, también debería ser ella la que lo hiciera.

Cuando llegaron hasta él, lo encontraron conversando con un mago. No parecían llevarse muy bien, pero a David le resultó una escena divertida. El rubio humorísticamente, le dijo que uno de sus hijos llevaría su nombre en honor a su grandiosa"amistad". Tras alejarse el mago enfadado, Anika tuvo que intervenir tímidamente.

-Perdone, esto…

-Sí, ¿Os asusté con mi conversación? De veras, perdonadme. No era mi intención en absoluto. Yo antes era templario y… bueno, digamos que en ocasiones todavía me siento obligado lidiar con ellos por orden de la Capilla.- En ese instante, el rubio rompió la austeridad del ambiente con una cálida sonrisa- Además, no hace falta que me llaméis de usted, no soy un veterano canoso, ¿no?- el rubor de la pelirrojilla desapareció.

\- Verás, el Comandante nos ha pedido que encontremos al miembro junior de la orden. Alistair es su nombre. Digamos que estamos un pelín desesperados, así que no me voy a andar con rodeos, ¿Eres tú ese alguien?- Preguntó Ana sin ninguna clase de preámbulos.

\- Así es, eso os convierte a los dos en los reclutas de Pináculo que estábamos esperando, David y Ana ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas- Respondió el chico- Duncan nos ha comentado que no puede encargarse de los preparativos para nuestra Iniciación y que tú podrías ayudarnos con eso.

-Supongo que os ha citado esta noche en el templo, ¿verdad? Bueno, busquemos a los demás reclutas. Uno de ellos es de Pináculo y decir que es un honor tener a una chica en la orden. Nunca he visto a una guarda mujer.- _Y ninguna tan hermosa debería de admitir_ Esto último no pudo decirlo en voz alta lógicamente. Le había sorprendido notablemente la transformación que había experimentado aquella niña menudita en toda una mujer, quién lo iba a decir.

\- Otro que llama a mi hermana hombre jaja

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esto yo…- Alistair se sentía avergonzado, siempre tenía que meter la pata, o eso pensaba él. Recordaba perfectamente quiénes eran los dos hermanitos, por ello no le era necesario preguntar sus nombres.

Anika tuvo que poner fin a la conversación y animarlos a moverse. Durante el camino, David le preguntó a Alistair por su apellido con la intención de que le contase de donde venía, si había más templarios o cualquier tema de conversación. La respuesta que obtuvo también fue dicha por la chica al unísono en voz muy baja-"No sé si debe decirse…"- En ese momento, se sintió algo asustada y pensó que la única explicación posible era que se conociesen ya de antes. Si no, ¿Cómo podría acordarse de algo tan concreto? Únicamente se le ocurrió otra opción, la telepatía, aunque no tenía muchas posibilidades que se dijese.

Cuando por fin hallaron a sus compañeros, Alistair les explicó en lo que consistía la primera prueba. Deberían enfrentarse en duelo todos con todos y, el que más ganase, contra el propio guarda. La chica fue subestimada, pero cambió las estadísticas, así venciendo a Ser Jory y Ser Daveth. El último enfrentamiento, no tuvo ganador claro, el de los mellizos. Por ello, decidieron luchar juntos contra Alistair, lo que le pareció injusto, pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto que no pudo negarse. Le dieron una paliza y quedó impresionado.

Los resultados de esa prueba les llevaría a la segunda, que era una especie de carrera en la que el rubio dejó claro que no había ganadores ni perdedores, únicamente espíritus combatientes. El objetivo era encontrar un frasco de cristal lleno de sangre de engendro tenebroso escondido. A cada uno se le otorgó un mapa con la localización de su frasco. Finalmente, todos llegarían a un punto de encuentro donde tendrían que trabajar en equipo para recuperar los tratados de los Guardas Grises, así siendo Alistair el único que conociese la ubicación de los mismos. Como ganadores de la primera prueba, los Couslands comenzaron con ventaja y el rubio lo iba supervisando todo desde su caballo.

De forma imprevista, encontraron engendros tenebrosos por el camino y cada uno tuvo que eliminarlos a su manera. Ser Jory demostró ser un potencial tanque, pero la hablidad de Ser Daveth con el arco era más sorprendente. Aun así, aquello que no cesaba de dejar boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, eran los hermanos y su extravagante estilo. Sin embargo, en el camino de Anika se cruzó un ogro y sus gritos hicieron a su hermano ir a ayudarla. Alistair, al verlos en apuros, fue a ayudarles y como no, llegaron los últimos por culpa del contratiempo. De todas formas, para el guarda era más importante ese amor fraternal que la fría competitividad. Los otros dos aspirantes ni se dignaron a aparecer y se podía observar una sonrisa en el semblante de Ser Daveth, que llegó primero.

Se dispusieron a buscar los tratados y Ser Jory encontró un cofre, lo abrió y…no estaban los tratados. Alistair se bloqueó, pues él los había guardado allí, les confesó. Por ello, estaba aterrado. Quería a Duncan como un padre y lo estaba defraudando. Anika se dio cuenta de que al rubio se le derramaba alguna lágrima, pero éste trataba de esconderlo. La chica, trató de consolarlo positiva y cariñosamente.

-Oye, no debes preocuparte, ya verás como los encontramos. Yo en tu situación también estaría desesperada. ¿Sabes? No sirvo para liderar, pero tú has sido capaz de llevarnos a hacer muchas cosas y siendo muy amable he de admitir.-La chica no sabía que había hecho o dicho exactamente. Quería hacer a su compañero sentirse valorado, pues para ella era alguien admirable. Guapo, alto, inteligente, gracioso, sensible… La lista seguía y ella misma no comprendía por qué. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero su mente la ayudó a recomponerse. El poder de mente sobre materia era cuanto debía predominar.

-¿Yo? ¿Liderar? ¡Estarás de broma, lady Cousland! Cuando yo lidero no pasan más que cosas malas, sobre todo cuando al día siguiente me despierto sin pantalones y todos me miran…- _No debí decirle eso..-_ Pensó el joven.

\- Tienes razón, sobre todo cuando me llamas LADY Cousland. Ana o Anika, tú eliges, pero como te atrevas a llamarme Lady Cousland, Cousland, o algo por el estilo, ¡Directo vas a los engendros tenebrosos!¡Avisado quedas!- La actitud severa de la joven podía intimidar a cualquiera, o por lo menos a la mayoría...

La conversación fue interrumpida por la misteriosa figura de una mujer. Era una persona de naturaleza huraña que respondía al nombre de Morrigan. También era muy hermosa. Sus ojos ambarinos contrastaban una melena negra cuan el azabache. Los caballeros quedaron embelesados por su tipo, ya que su atrevido atuendo escotado era muy…"llamativo" para ellos.

-Es una bruja, cuidado con ella. Primero será oins me gustáis, que cucos sois todos, después no os preocupéis, que habrá ranitas para todos.-Dijo Alistair

-Hombres…Todos tan elocuentes. Sin embargo, ese moreno de ahí no está nada pero que nada mal ¡Y anda mira! ¡Os acompaña una mujer! Puede que no seáis tan patéticos a pesar de todos…¿Qué deseáis?

-Nos gustaría encontrar los tratados de los Guardas Grises que en este bosque se encuentran ¿Podrías ayudarnos?- Preguntó el moreno. Era mejor que hablase él, parecía haberle caído en gracia por su físico.

-Bueno-respondió con fiereza la bruja- Podría ayudar, de hecho los tengo yo. Os los doy si no volvéis a traerme al chaval rubio ese ¡A ver si se te cae encima un grupo de bárbaros asesinos!

-Tranquila, muchas ganas de volver a verte no es que tenga…- Intervino molesto Alistair. Por lo bajo, añadió con un extraño tono de voz- Sí, las caídas son malas...

\- Chicos, ¡Por favor! Muy bien Morrigan, nos harías un favor si nos los dieras, de verdad. Menos mal que nos hemos encontrado, gracias.-Comentó la pelirroja tratando de limar las asperezas entre el ex-templario y la bruja.

-¡Aquí los tienes! Está claro que se encuentran personas con buenos modales en los lugares más inesperados.

Así bien, salieron con los tratados y cuando iban a dirigirse a Ostagar, Alistair les llevó por otro camino a una especie de campo de entrenamiento, posicionado junto a un carruaje. Él les explicó que se encontraban delante de la tercera y última prueba. Consistía en un campo lleno de obstáculo donde, al final, se situaba una copa de plata. El objetivo, era hacerse con la misma lógicamente y, según el rubio, nadie lo había conseguido en 20 años y ese fue Duncan. Si tu habilidad te permitía completar la prueba, obtendrías la recompensa de montarte en el carruaje, que tiraría el caballo de Alistair, y no deberías recorrer los 4 kilómetros de vuelta a pie. Cuando comenzaron, los chicos tomaron la prueba como una carrera, pero los mellizos, en su lugar, decidieron trabajar en equipo. El tiempo que perdían sus contrincantes luchando entre ellos, los Couslands lo empleaban en ayudarse. Juntos podían completar acrobacias complejas y pudieron superar cualquier desafío.

La chica no pudo evitar reprocharle a sus compañeros el hecho de haberla subestimado, con un efusivo: -Lo siento, es que soy una chica, ¿cierto?-. De nuevo había sacado al exterior la fuerza existente tras las una muralla conformada por un hermoso rostro. No se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, que no fuera una persona muy abierta no significaba que no tuviera opinión.

David, acostumbrado a su enérgica hermana, se vio obligado a reprocharles a los demás como habían sido apaleados por ella, incluso verbalmente.- ¿Ahí os ha dado, eh?- Cierto era que le encantaba molestar a su hermana para que su temperamento emergiera, pero el muchacho haría cualquier cosa por ella, la apoyaría en todo. Esto último jamás se lo confesaría antes de encontrarse en su lecho de muerte, los comentarios "cursis" iban en contra de sus principios.

Alistair quedó prendado de la fuerza de palabra que tenía la chica. En el carruaje regresaron los tres a Ostagar y, durante el camino, el ex-templario les habló de su vida en la Capilla. David se sorprendió de lo terrible que podía ser el clero con buenas personas y la pelirroja no abrió la boca. Se guardó lo curiosa que le había parecido la anécdota de que era un as en las ciencias y un negado para la religión. Para ella la dificultad de esta segunda asignatura era nula en comparación con la primera, pero al fin de al cabo, la Capilla era la Capilla.

Cuando por fin todos se encontraban en el templo, Duncan apareció según lo previsto y comenzó con la Iniciación. Sintió pena por los hermanos tras ver que habían alcanzado la copa, ya que eran capaces de ser guardas, sin embargo la infección decidiría por ellos. Debían beber sangre de engendro tenebroso. Si sobrevivían se convertían en guardas, sino…pasarían a mejor vida en el Velo. El primero en probar fue el confiado Ser Daveth, el cual murió. Asustado, Ser Jory confesó que no podía arriesgarse, estaba casado y en la espera de un hijo. Debido a esto, Duncan se vio obligado a apuñalarle muy a su pesar, pero sabía que era su deber para guardar la confidencialidad de la orden. Era obvio que ser el Comandante de los Guardas Grises no era el trabajo más fácil de todos. Anika estaba aterrorizada y no era capaz de hablar. Contrariamente su hermano intervino de forma valiente y humorística.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿Si no bebo me matáis y si bebo probablemente muera?- La naturalidad del chico abochornaba en ocasiones a su hermana, la cual jamás hubiera dicho un comentario semejante.

El silencio sepulcral que se formó era la obvia respuesta esperada y se atrevió, de hecho en ningún momento pensó lo contrario. Milagrosamente sobrevivió y la conciencia de su hermana quedó tranquila por si ella moría. Bebió, sus ojos se volvieron blanquecinos y se desmayó. Alistair notó que aún respiraba y fue llevada a una curandera.

David fue junto a Duncan y Alistair a cenar. Encontraron carne en abundancia, cerveza, vino… Todo un festín de enano. Las conversaciones que los guardas mantenían divertían al muchacho, sobre todo las relacionadas con sus conquistas en el terreno amoroso. Él prefirió no hablar debido a la falta de confianza existente, pero le sorprendió la otra persona que no abrió la boca, ni siquiera para reír, ése era Alistair, era todo muy sospechoso, pensaba. Aun así, no le dio muchas vueltas a tal asunto, el alcohol lo tenía bastante ocupado como para sacar hipótesis inconcluyentes.

Hubo algunas complicaciones pero a la mañana siguiente se despertó en una tienda muy buen cuidada por una maga, aparentemente amiga de Duncan, Wynne. David y Alistair se alegraron muchísimo de ver a la joven con vida. Su hermano le daba de comer como a un pajarito mientras el rubio le explicaba el plan del día: entrenar hasta la noche, cuando el ataque comenzaría.

De este modo, la hora de la verdad llegó y Duncan les dijo a los chicos que fueran a la torre de Ishaal. Alistair no estaba conforme al no poder estar al frente como sus hermanos, pero tenía otra misión también importante. Antes de irse, Duncan al presentir que probablemente aquella fuera la última vez que se verían, le dio un abrazo al rubio. Eran como padre e hijo.

Al llegar a la puerta, Arti se unió al grupo. No podía abandonar a sus queridos amos que lo habían tratado con ternura desde que no era más que un cachorro. Planta tras planta, iban enfrentándose a más enemigos. Esto no fue un inconveniente para acceder al piso más alto, donde un ogro les aguardaba. Anika le asestó un golpe de empuñadura mientras el rubio trataba de derribarlo con su escudo y, finalmente, David se dispuso a apuñalarlo, acción que no pudo ser ejecutada debido a una flecha que se le clavó en el hombro, lo cual lo dejó inconsciente. Instintivamente, la pelirroja le ayudó a sentarse respaldado a la pared para que no se dirigieran a él y cuando quiso volver a la refriega, otra flecha se le incrustó en la barriga. Alistair fue corriendo a la pared con su escudo y, gastando sus últimas energías, usó su escudo para protegerles todo lo posible, bloqueando tantos ataques como resistiese.

Aquel ogro no se parecía en absoluto al que habían visto durante el día en la Espesura. Éste era de mayor tamaño y poseía unos intimidantes cuernos cubiertos de sangre. Sangre de almas inocentes que únicamente habían intentado darlo todo por su nación, por sus familias. El ogro no hacía distinciones, su corazón, si es que tenía alguno, estaba consumido por la más profunda oscuridad. Nobles, magos, elfos, soldados, solteros, casados, todos eran tratados del mismo modo por el horrible engendro. Simplemente les daba tres opciones escogidas de forma aleatoria: embestida, decapitación o flechazo. Por fortuna o por desgracia, la muerte siempre ha sido y será el ser más justo de todos.

Otra descorazonadora escena se estaba produciendo en la gran batalla, donde tras un eufórico ¡Por Ferelden!, magos, enanos, elfos, humanos y guardas caían uno tras otro. Duncan, empleó su último aliento en hablar con Wynne y le dijo:

-Wynne, querida amiga. Hay algo que te debo explicar. Verás, Alistair es el bastardo de Maric, hecho que muy pocos saben. Por otra parte, sus camaradas, los mellizos, tienen un gran potencial. Me gustaría que si alguna vez vuestros caminos se cruzan no dudes en unirte a su causa, son buenos chicos, sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón..

\- Así será, no te fallaré. En caso de que les vea les protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Por favor, Duncan ¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Te NECESITO!

Es mi última voluntad, por favor. Querría que… cuando veas que Ali…sta…est…prep..do..le…ent…est…cart…- Estas fueron las misteriosas palabras del ilustre comandante y Wynne las respetó, se lo debía. En la mano del cadáver había un papel doblado, que la encantadora decidió tomar intuyendo lo que era. Por respeto a su amigo no tuvo la osadía de leerlo. Era otro el destinatario. LA maga tuvo que guardar la carta rápidamente. De lo contrario sus lágrimas humedecerían la carta ensangrentada.

Esa noche Duncan y otros muchos se sacrificaron en vano. Aquello fue el comienzo de lo que sería una de las noches más trágicas en toda la historia de Ferelden. El ejército no llegó ni a terminar la batalla, pues Loghain decidió retirarlo, lo cual no fue una decisión muy acertada, ya que el rey quedaría desprotegido…


	6. Una nueva esperanza

**Harta de decirlo estoy, gracias DavidElMista y perdonen mis despistes jeje. En fin, disfruten la lectura y si desean expresar su opinión, ya sea para animarme o para recomendarme ciertos aspectos que debería cuidar, los apreciaría de todo corazón.**

UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

 _Alistair estaba apunto de caer derrotado al suelo cuando la figura de un dragón lo sacó de allí junto a sus dos malheridos camaradas. Durante el camino, el rubio no era capaz de digerir los hechos acontecidos. Ostagar, que anteriormente había sido la tierra de las oportunidades para cuantiosas almas descarriadas, entre ellas la del propio chico, había pasado de encontrarse en toda su plenitud a ser un terreno desértico con el que cualquier viajero trataría de no cruzarse._

 **Espesura del Korcari**

Aquella bestia reveló su identidad al transformarse en una anciana, la cual respondía al nombre de Flemeth, la VERDADERA y legendaria bruja de la Espesura. Cualquier historia urbana la describía como un ser despreciable, pero para el joven guarda era una heroína. Su cara se transformó en el momento en que llegaron a su humilde morada. Allí lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Morrigan, a la que prefirió evitar. La anciana, contemplando el evidente rechazo existente entre ambos, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Os conocéis?- Preguntó Flemeth con tono desafiante.

-¡Así es! Ella nos devolvió los tratados de los Guardas Grises, todavía no sé si eso es bueno…

-¿De veras pensaste que esta niña pazguata tenía lo que buscabais? ¡Por favor! Yo le ordené que os los diera, pues no era todavía mi momento…

Los aires de grandeza desprendidos por la orgullosa Flemeth fueron interrumpidos por la mente razonable de Morrigan que en vez de centrarse e algo tan absurdo como quién tenía los tratados y quién no, se había fijado en el horrible estado de los mellizos.

-Con que mientras ellos sufren heridas mortales, tu no tienes más que unos meros rasguños. Me parece patético, de hecho diría que huiste cobardemente.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Estaba dispuesto a dar hasta mi último aliento por ellos!

-Sí, ya. Bueno… No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, templario estúpido. Ese morenazo supongo que necesita mi ayuda.

-Y a su hermana tampoco le vendría mal un poco de ayuda, ¿sabes? ¡Sus heridas son peores que las del muchacho! Además, por definición si soy estúpido digo cosas estúpidas.

-Sí, justo como esa.- En ese momento la bruja con ayuda del rubio llevó a cada mellizo a una cama donde se le atendería. La notable preferencia por el chico mostrada por Morrigan hizo que éste no tardara mucho en recuperarse. Sin embargo, la chica, que era la que oscilaba entre la vida y la muerte, tardaría dos días más en recobrar el aliento. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar mu extraño en ropa interior, por lo que no pudo evitar imaginarse lo peor. Tras observar el rostro de la bruja dándole uno de sus agradables "buenos días", eliminó esos horribles pensamientos. Le dio un poco de ropa y la puso algo al día.

Su hermano, escuchando en la distancia la débil voz de la pelirroja, fue corriendo a despertarla. Para ello tuvo que dejar de lado al pobre Alistair, que se encontraba en la puerta de la choza mirando al horizonte mientras sentía que su existencia ya no tenía sentido. Sollozaba de tal manera que un inmenso mar de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, ni siquiera todas las veces que alguna injusta Madre de la Capilla lo había apaleado. Al fin de al cabo había perdido a su padre, pero la energía derrochada por David al ir en busca de su otra mitad le hizo comprender que no todo estaba perdido. Decidió poner fin a su llanto para dirigirse al lecho de la joven, que no podía creer que todo aquello fuera verdad. Ésta se animó al observar a la colita de Arti moviéndose de un lado a otro, era sorprendente que el can estuviese vivo.- _Decían que los mabari eran los perros más leales, no se equivocaban_ \- Pensó

Se reunieron en la puerta de la cabaña bajo la puesta de Sol y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que su deber como guardas les exigía. Lo único que conservaban de la orden eran los uniformes, o eso creían. Flemeth les recordó la otra cosa mucho más importante que poseían, los tratados. Con ellos podrían reunir un ejército igual o mayor al que se perdió en Ostagar, así reuniendo la ayuda de los Dalishianos del bosque de Brecilia, los magos del Círculo, los enanos de Orzammar y los hombres de algún modo. Alistair parecía saber cuál.

\- Hace años, conocí al arl Eamon, según lo poco que sé de él, es un noble muy respetado en la Gran Asamblea. Podría ayudarnos a derrocar al regente y hacernos con el apoyo de la nobleza fereldena.

-¿Eamon? ¿Nos estás proponiendo dirigirnos a Risco Rojo?- Preguntó David

-Sí, o eso creo. De un modo u otro, es lo menos que podemos hacer por la orden, _por Duncan…-_ Esto último lo dijo con una nostalgia que todos pudieron notar.

-¡Genial chicos! Si mi memoria de las clases de geografía no me falla, hay un pueblo llamado Lothering cerca de aquí. Sería interesante dirigirse allí y tomar provisiones. Después ya nos encaminaríamos adonde deseéis.- Añadió Anika.

-Muy bien, decidido pues.-Les contestó Flemeth

-Madre, ¿Nuestros "invitados" se marchan ya o pasaran aquí la noche? Lo digo para saber si tengo que preparar la mesa para dos o cinco.

-La prepararás para uno, pues ellos ya se marchan y tú partirás con ellos. Querías una oportunidad para conocer el mundo, aquí la tienes.

-Eso es ella quien lo tiene que decidir, pues no podemos obligarla a algo así.- Dijo la chica.

-Bueno, creo que poder ver a tu hermano todos los días no será tan malo. Vayámonos pues.

-Una cosa antes de partir…No hemos cenado y probablemente tendremos que comer a lo largo de nuestro viaje, ¿Sabéis cocinar alguno de vosotros?- Intervino Alistair.

La bruja no respondió y los mellizos se miraron entre sí esbozando una ligera sonrisa cuyo significado era evidente. Deberían confiar en las dotes culinarias de la exuberante Morrigan. Ésta les propuso una idea muy inteligente, que consistía en encantar cada una de las cuatro tiendas de tal forma que las podrían hacer tan pequeñas como la palma de una mano para poderlas guardar en una riñonera y agrandarlas por la noche. Así siempre estarían montadas y las podrían decorar como habitaciones normales, sentirían que tendrían un hogar. - _Esa sensibilidad mostrada por parte de la bruja demostraba que no era el ser frío que aparentaba, no era un monstruo de la altura de Loghain o Howe, simplemente parecía incomprendida_ \- pensó Ana.

En el camino a Lothering la pelirrojilla no dijo ni una palabra, a diferencia de su hermano que era un líder nato. Aún así, la voz cantante la llevaban templario y maga con sus continuas discusiones, si de verdad iban a ser un equipo, ésa no era la actitud para nada. Por otra parte, los hombres comenzaron a entablar una curiosa amistad, reían juntos por cualquier tontería y contaban graciosas anécdotas. La chica, que no sabía como intervenir, se sentía desgraciada, abrazaba a Arti para consolarse y deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que dicha agonía cesase, por lo que rezaba al Hacedor cada vez que se acordaba. No pudo evitar abrir su diario por la noche y escribir: _"Nuestros senderos son caminos con precesión a la muerte. Las discusiones Alistair-Morrigan deben terminar, de lo contrario… Parece buen chaval y hay algo en él que me intriga. Puede que sea el momento de dejar de lamentarme e intentar relacionarme con los demás…"_

En ese momento, comenzó a hacerle a Alistair toda clase de preguntas, sobre los guardas, su vida en la Capilla, sus gustos, sus aficiones… David se sorprendió de ese cambio tan repentino y algunas hipótesis invadieron su mente, pero conociendo a su hermana y las multitudinarias ocasiones en las que los hombres habían sido rechazados por ella, era obvio que eso no era lo que ocurría. En medio de la conversación, el rubio dijo una cosa que emocionó a la chica: -¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que alguien me escucha tan atentamente como vos, lady Cousland. Ya sabía yo que lo bueno de la Ruina es que une a la gente-

Ella, de lo contrario, se sintió mal , pues intentó ser sarcástica como su nuevo amigo pero no estaba segura de si lo había conseguido o había sido completamente borde.-Pues a lo mejor me tendrías que escuchar tú a mí algo más. Si no no me llamarías así, y créeme no te conviene. Si no, accidentalmente ese pelo que dices que tanto te obsesiona, podría verse afectado.-

Se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada por la respuesta dada por el chico y la radiante sonrisa que la acompañó-¿Mi pelo? Sabes atacar donde duele jeje. Sin embargo, eso de que no te escucho podría cambiar, ya sabes ¿Por qué no me cuentas más sobre ti? No me querría sentir como el egoísta que habla constantemente y no se interesa por la dama que tiene delante…- Hablar con una chica no era el punto fuerte de Alistair, pero al parecer si era el hacerla reír.

\- Bueno, verás…Yo puedo ser muy calmada, tímida o como quieras llamarlo, pero soy como una caja de sorpresas, cuando consigues abrirla lo difícil te será cerrarla. El desafío está en encontrar la llave, supongo… Además, no hay tanto que contar. La aplicada hija de Bryce Cousland que pasaba su tiempo libre entre libros y espadas…-

-Eso ya lo dijiste, ¡Tiene que haber mucho más! Por ejemplo, dices que tocas el piano, ¿Me interpretarías alguna obra?

-Sí claro, ¡Con mi piano invisible os deleitaré con la melodía más bella que jamás se haya oído en toda Thedas, o en el universo!- Ambos se rieron como niños y entre medias, Anika le dijo, -Encuentra la llave, hazme caso. No vas por mal camino, _Ali_.-

 _¿Ali?_ \- Pensó David que no había dejado de poner su atención en la conversación. _¿Por qué me suena tanto? En fin, habrá sido un déjavu_.- Las reflexiones del chico terminaron en el momento en el que la bruja quiso aprovechar la plática de los otros dos para tratar de coquetear con David, lo cual el muchacho malinterpretó como una charla amistosa y empezaron a hablar de su pasado. Cada vez que Morrigan le comentaba lo que su madre le hacía hacer y/o ver a los hombres que pasaban por la espesura, comprendía que ese carácter dañino era su mecanismo de defensa, nadie la había apreciado lo más mínimo nunca antes y eso debía ser muy duro.

Los sollozos del mabari hicieron darse al grupo cuenta de que eran las 2am y no habían cenado ninguno, por lo que Morrigan les preparó un sencillo estofado con un conejo que el líder cazó casi sin despeinarse y que, la verdad, sabía a rayos. _Cualquier cosa antes que morir de hambre_ , pensaron todos incluida la propia cocinera.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron a Lothering, donde unos supuestos acreedores querían cobrarles peaje. No disponían de mucho dinero, pero decidieron pagarles, ya que sabían que la vida estaba muy difícil y además no querían mancharse de sangre de pícaros que únicamente deseaban ganarse el pan. Así bien, David demostrándoles la baja calidad de sus tretas les dijo:

-Aquí tienen 100 monedas de plata, pero que conste que sabemos sus verdaderos propósitos. Si yo fuera ustedes emplearía este dinero en salir de aquí. El futuro de Lothering no pinta nada bien.

Entraron al poblado y encontraron enfermos, niños, ancianos, mujeres… Todos parecían tener la mente nublada por el miedo que sentían. Había un hombre que decía ser médico que vendía cataplasmas a los habitantes del pueblo a muy altos precios que no podían pagar la mayoría. Tenían que compartirlos unas tres familias para poder acceder a ellos. Alistair decidió intervenir para apaciguar la situación de malestar, una noble acción para la que hacía falta valentía. Además, el chico, que al parecer tenía conocimientos en herbología, elaboro otras tantas con raíces élficas que había extraído de la Espesura y se las regaló. Hasta Morrigan no pudo evitar decir:-Al final no es tan inútil, si no fuera rescatando gatitos de los árboles, a lo mejor serviría para algo y todo.

Anika maravillada por las aptitudes demostradas por su amigo, le pidió que hiciera más para su consumo propio. Así, cuando le hirieran en batalla, habría alguna solución. Alistair le dijo que las había gastado todas y con aire positivo, la chica le propuso ir a recoger más juntos.

Mientras, David, Arti y Morrigan se dirigieron a una taberna donde nada más entrar les atacaron. Hablaban de los Guardas Grises como una orden de mentirosos que se aprovechaba de las desgracias ajenas. El motivo, lo desconocían… Los superaban en número, sentían que aquel era el fin. Entonces una melena pelirroja acudió en su ayuda, como lo había hecho cuando eran niños, imagen que vino a la mente a David sin entender el por qué. Juntos, lucharon contra los bandidos sin esfuerzo. La chica era una virtuosa arquera vestida como una hermana de la Capilla, de hecho lo era, o decía serlo. Eran 10, y en 10 minutos les vencieron. Con la magistral estrategia de David, la victoria estaba cantada. En primer lugar, Leliana les dispararía tiros de anclaje para dificultar su desplazamiento y que así Morrigan los congelase sin riesgo a errar. Una vez inmóviles, David les propinaría el golpe de gracia que terminaría con sus vidas.

Tras esta extraña escena, todos los presentes en aquella taberna hicieron como que no habían visto nada y les ofrecieron comida y una noche gratis para ellos y todos sus amigos. Acto seguido, se dispusieron darle las gracias a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules por su ayuda, se presentó como Leliana. Les explicó que había tenido una visión en la que el Hacedor le decía que su destino era unirse a ellos. Morrigan se río de ella en su cara, literalmente. David pensó que estaba un poco loca, pero prefirió no decir nada. En vez de eso, le sonrió amablemente dándole la respuesta que tanto ansiaba… Morrigan los miró con desaprobación, aunque decidió guardarse sus palabras para otra ocasión.

XXX

Por otra parte, Alistair y Anika se encontraban en las afueras del pueblo recogiendo raíces cuando llegaron a una zona árida.-¡Ali! Deberíamos buscar por otra parte, ¡Aquí no hay nada!- Dijo la chica. Él le dijo que iba en un segundo. Había quedado embelesado por una flor que crecía en medio de la oscuridad, una rosa en toda su plenitud. Sus rojos pétalos le recordaban a cierta amiga suya… La guardó en su zurrón y volvió junto a la Cousland.

Entrando al pueblo, vieron una jaula en cuyo interior se encontraba un qunari. Alistair no pudo evitar preguntarle acerca de su situación.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Nada, supongo que pasar el resto de mis días.

-¿Quién te encerró aquí?

\- Fue la Madre de la Capilla.- respondió el qunari

-¿Por qué te encerró?

-Chico, me estás estresando con tantas preguntas y créeme, no te conviene. Maté a una familia de granjeros. Veo que sois guardas grises por vuestro uniforme, me uniré a vosotros si me liberáis.

-Vaya…¿Tendríamos que pedirle eso a la Madre? No lo veo muy posible, pero intentaremos arreglárnoslas. ¡Vamos Alistair!¡Busquemos a mi hermanito!

Les costó muchísimo encontrarle, pero allí estaba, en la taberna medio borracho, cómo no. A su lado vieron a la nueva adquisición del equipo, necesitaron unas cuantas explicaciones pero la aceptaron, ya que parecía una buena persona. Como pícara, tenía la habilidad de forzar cerraduras, por lo que utilizaron esa sucia habilidad para cumplir con su parte del trato con el qunari, que se presentó como Sten.

Volvieron a la taberna donde descansarían después de tan largo día. Los taberneros no sabían que eran tantas personas las que debían alojar, por lo que únicamente les ofrecieron cuatro habitaciones. Para arreglar el problema, las dos pelirrojas compartieron cuarto y los dos guardas también. En ambas habitaciones parecía estarse formando una bella amistad. Alistair y David tenían mucho en común en cuanto a gustos, su forma de pensar… Ambos hacían unos chistes malísimos, aunque eso les bastaba para soltar carcajadas.

Anika y Leliana más bien al contrario, pero eran esas diferencias las que las hacían unirse. Sentían admiración la una por la otra, aunque no compartieran su fascinación por los zapatos, ciencias…Sí había algo que amaban por igual, era la música y las leyendas urbanas. Una cosa que le pareció muy útil de su nueva compañera fue que sabía cocinar. No deberían probar la comida rancia de Morrigan todos los días. Si su timidez se lo permitía algún día le pediría que le enseñase, mas ése no era dicho día.

XXX

Denerim

-Howe, encontré a dos Couslands entre los Guardas Grises en Ostagar, ¿No se suponía que yo te dejaba convertirte en el teyrn de Pináculo y tú a cambio los matabas a todos?

-Señor, cuando mis hombres aniquilaron a los Coulands, hubo dos cadáveres que no pude ubicar, los de los dos jóvenes mellizos. Ahora lo entiendo todo, ese guarda que había en el castillo ¡Duncan! ¡Él les salvaría! De todos modos, los guardas murieron, así que ninguno nos puede molestar.

-Bueno, pues la cosa es que oído rumores acerca de tres guardas en Lothering. Los describían como tres muchachos jóvenes, dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno y una chica pelirroja. Siento decirte que la única chica entre los guardas era la Cousland, el resto eran hombres. Es obvio quién es el moreno, su hermano. Pero…¿El otro?

-Su Majestad, le propongo contratar a unos mercenarios para que acaben con ellos lo más pronto posible. Cierto es que podrían suponer una gran amenaza…


	7. Detalles

**Nuevo capítulo chicos. Nuestros personajes pueden parecer infantiles, pero os puedo asegurar que inteligencia no les falta. Perdónenme por poner unos protagonistas tímidos y kawaiis, el motivo es que no me gustan las historias en las que únicamente van en busca del sexo. Quise centrarme más en los importantes vínculos de la amistad incluyendo algo de amourshipping. En algún momento madurarán, no muy cercano, mas en algún momento…**

 **Detalles**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se deleitaban con el abundante desayuno que el tabernero ofrecía a sus salvadores. La suerte les acompañó, pues aquello que los podría haber tachado de delincuentes, forajidos o asesinos, los había posicionado en la clase heroica para la pobre gente de Lothering. Durante ese festín, Alistair se sorprendió de lo que comía la adorable pelirroja, no lo aparentaba en absoluto, pero había algo que nunca faltaba en ninguna comida de ambos hermanos, los modales. Mientras David conversaba animadamente con sus camaradas, Morrigan parecía disgustada, sobre todo cuando el joven dirigía su atención hacia Leliana, la cual les comentó un pequeño fragmento su pasado como bardo orlesiano antes de vivir en la Capilla y rendirle culto al Hacedor, su único y verdadero amor, opinión no compartida en absoluto por la bruja…

Al salir de aquel local, fueron atacados por una horda de engendros tenebrosos y la descoordinación existente por parte de todo el equipo les causó bastantes problemas. Cada uno jugaba en solitario y si para asestarle el golpe de gracia a algún enemigo era necesario gritarle a aquel considerado como su aliado…No lo dudaban. Anika se enfureció por esta actitud del equipo, una ira alimentada por la impotencia de no poder cambiar nada. La chica permanecía en silencio alejada de la refriega interna tratando de dar lo mejor de sí. Le decepcionaba que el líder estuviera tan cegado por el fragor de la batalla que no recayese en un detalle como ese. Intentó ejecutar un torbellino con su gran espada, empleando su característico juego de pies, pero de nuevo un detalle la hizo caer al suelo en medio del giro y herirse a sí misma con su propia espada por error. Su pelo, tan largo y tan hermoso, había cubierto su cara, dejándola sin oportunidad de ver nada. Para rematar la faena, se mareó con su propia sangre y no reunió las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse, sentía que era la guerrera más ridícula de todos los tiempos, la vergüenza de la orden - _¿Qué clase de persona puede llegar a ser tan torpe? Mis compañeros se van a reír de mí, no valgo para nada…-_ Pensó.

Sin embargo, fue esa torpe acción la que les hizo ganar la batalla. La fuerza de la caída fue tal que acabó con la vida de las criaturas y a pesar de la carencia de directrices y control, se alzaron con la victoria. El éxito de dicha maniobra fue tal que todos los componentes del equipo pensaron que había sido aposta, una extraordinaria híbrido de golpe poderoso y torbellino, bueno todos menos la chica de ojos azules. Leliana, risueña, se dispuso a coger la mano de su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.-¿Sabes?-Le susurró al oído- Te recomiendo que te recojas el pelo, así no tendrás problemas como éste, yo lo hago siempre. No queremos que alguien te vuelva a ver así, ¿Verdad? Tranquila, esta vez tuviste suerte. Apuesto a que te despistaste pensando en algo, a veces pasa, y para cuando esto ocurra, estamos los amigos.

Tras oír todo esto se enrojeció inexplicablemente. No quería parecer débil a sus amigos, de hecho no lo era. Pero eso último, -¿Cómo que alguien?- No entendía nada, así que no pudo evitar darle una dubitativa respuesta omitiendo un detalle, otra vez..- Gracias…Siento que tengáis que cargar con alguien como yo, pero en fin, prometo mejorar. La próxima vez que nos veamos obligados a combatir seré toda una maestra eso te lo aseguro Leli.

Las palabras de Anika fueron interrumpidas por dos enanos que decían ser padre e hijo, Sandal y Bodaihn eran sus nombres. Al parecer les habían salvado la vida y querían proporcionarles todo tipo de mercancías que les pudiesen ayudar. Desde runas hasta potentes escudos. Además, el joven Sandal parecía tener una habilidad especial para encantar armas, sin embargo el muchacho daba algo de miedo, ya que únicamente era capaz de pronunciar la palabra encantamiento. El líder, queriendo proteger las vidas de los mercaderes, les propuso encontrarse en Risco Rojo, lugar que tendrían que visitar en algún momento. Se despidieron de ellos y esto recordó a David que debían decidir adónde ir.

Aunque Alistair parecía tener cierta predilección por Risco Rojo, el Círculo parecía mejor opción, ya que podrían coger un barco que les llevase al lugar, al que el rubio tanto anhelaba ir, recorriendo el Calenhad. Ya dejando Lothering atrás, Alistair empezó a lamentarse por las personas que habitaban aquel lugar. Sabía que no vivirían mucho como no escaparan antes de allí. Los engendros tenebrosos llegarían y arrasarían todo el poblado, al igual que hubieran hecho con la rosa que fue rescatada por él mismo. Leliana le dijo que ellos no podían hacer nada, que debían marcharse. La forma de la que lo tachó de infantil lo había puesto de mal humor, conforme los días iban pasando y se aproximaban a su destino, las discusiones con Morrigan se frecuentaban.

Por otra parte, Leliana había estrechado lazos con David, así revelándole su verdadera historia, la de una niña que quedó huérfana a la edad de 6 años y que había sido criada por la noble para la que su madre trabajaba, lady Cecilie. Esta noble parecía encantadora, pero ocultaba ciertos secretos... A la edad de 10 años, la hizo convertirse en una bardo y comenzó a valerse por su espectacular destreza con el arco y sus aptitudes como trovadora, tapadera que atraía a los nobles. Anika los veía tan juntos, tan sincronizados…Llevaban conociéndose medio mes y parecían amigos de toda la vida, sobre todo cuando ella le cantaba leyendas como cualquier trovador…- _¡Eso es!-_ pensó la chica- _Ellos están enamorados, así se dice, ¿no?_ -

Llegaron a un hostal localizado junto a un puerto donde podrían coger una barca para acceder a la Torre. Como era muy tarde, decidieron descansar allí. Nuevamente las pelirrojas y los chicos guardas compartían cuarto. De hecho, se habían acostumbrado a ello. Habían juntado sus tiendas, creando unas habitaciones dobles, aunque existía una tela que dividía la enorme tienda de las chicas justo por la mitad a petición de Anika, pues una noche, justo antes de acostarse, la joven desnudó su torso unos segundos mientras se colocaba la fina camisa de lino que utilizaría para dormir y Leliana no pudo evitar hacer un comentario atrevido- _Con ese cuerpo, ¿cuántos hombres o mujeres habrán sucumbido a tus encantos?-_ Aquello le había causado un verdadero trauma, aprendió que una nunca se debía cambiar delante de Leli.

Ellos cuatro tomaron una mesa para compartir la cena que se les ofrecería. Hartos estaban de masticar raíces amargas y animales poco apetitosos, por lo que exprimieron la carta al máximo, suceso que sorprendió al aparentemente humilde tabernero- _Estos chavales parecen muy lanzados, me van a sacar de todo apuro…-_

-Muchachos, ¿Qué desearían tomar? Les recomiendo el surtido de chacinas Antivano, incluye delicias como jamón ibérico, caña de lomo… También tenemos un rico revuelto al estilo Orlesiano, delicioso pulpo pescado en Risco Rojo y, para los paladares más exquisitos, un suculento cerdo asado guarnicionado con exóticas especias procedentes nada más y nada menos que de las Anderfels.

-¡Cerdo!-Exclamó David. El pobrecillo llevaba sin degustar ni una pizca de ese animal desde Ostagar.

-Si quieres lo puedo compartir contigo, ¿Sabes el tamaño que puede alcanzar ese plato?- Añadió su rubio amigo asustado.

-¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!- Respondió un eufórico guarda. Hablando así parecía que habían pasado lustros desde su última comida, no había sido exactamente así, pero no era una situación muy distante a la misma.

Anika, pensando lógicamente, se dio cuenta de que el tabernero había multiplicado la calidad de sus productos para despertar el apetito de los chicos.-Una pregunta, si Risco Rojo tiene el lago como puerto pesquero, ¿Cómo pueden haber pulpos allí?

El tabernero no le respondió rojo de vergüenza. La incómoda situación terminó cuando comenzaron a engullir la cena como si no hubiera un mañana. David pidió unas birras y una botella de brandy para terminar de disfrutar de la noche. El pobre Alistair sólo pudo soportar un simple vaso de cerveza y media copa de vino, al parecer el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol, motivo por el cual se despidió y se dirigió a sus aposentos. Mientras todos se reían de él, la pelirrojilla lo miró con aprobación.- _Mejor un lindo chico que no beba a un borracho, sí señor._

-¡Ali espera! ¡Subamos juntos! Vayamos juntos a la habitación..Esto.. ¡No pienses mal! Yo…esto..sólo..-Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada.- _No debí decir eso…¡Ha sonado fatal! Me refería a que…¡Un momento! ¿Por qué debería de importarme eso?_

-jaja Por favor, tranquila. Te entendí perfectamente, suelo tener ese tipo de fallos también. Me criaron perros de las Anderfels, ¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?-Esa sonrisa radiante que caracterizaba a su amigo la hacía estremecerse y no comprendía muy bien el porqué.

-Vale perrito, pues sigue el rastro hasta las habitaciones.- La chica tenía buen sentido del humor para seguirle el juego. En las escaleras estuvo platicando con su estimado templario alegremente. Una vez llegaron a las habitaciones, que daban puerta con puerta, se despidieron. - _Que tengas dulces sueños, lady Cousland. -_ Esas palabras que pretendían hacerla de rabiar le sonaron dulces y caballerescas. –Good night, Chantry boy…-

-Right, I just hope that alcohol let you sleep properly, my little princess. Vale, mejor será que paremos con el inglés, me recuerda a mis tiempos de estudiante- Le dijo entre risas- Te recomendaría que te alistes para mañana, pues agosto está terminando, ya se empieza a notar el clima otoñal y las corrientes de aire frío procedentes del lago, no es que ayuden mucho.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero no necesito que cuiden de mí, puedo valerme por mí misma, de eso no tengas duda.- _Especialmente cuando me caigo y me mareo con la sangre…-_

XXX

-Oye, ¿Qué hacía una chica cómo tú en una Capilla? Bardo, mercenaria en ocasiones, con esa espléndida voz… no sé. Es sólo que ninguna de las otras hermanas de la Capilla me han parecido nada interesantes y por supuesto tan hermosas como vos.

-David, eres un adulador, ¿Eh?-Se produjo una pausa, se podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Leliana- Verás discúlpame. Siento decirte que no fui del todo sincera contigo para proteger la confidencialidad de la persona para la que realmente estuve trabajando toda la vida, y es que abandoné a lady Cecilie y…digamos que empleé mis aptitudes como bardo en la compañía de una mujer llamada Majorlaine.

-Ya veo… Y si no me equivoco, algo me dice que la palabra bardo no es más que un mero eufemismo para expresar otra mucho más concisa. Diría que es la palabra "ESPÍA" la que andaba buscando.

-Sí, de veras perdóname. Prometo no mentirte más, has sido muy amable conmigo y me has tratado con empatía en todo momento. De hecho, diría que eres tú quien me inspira para cantar, Andraste querría recompensar mi devoción hacia ella enviándome un líder como tú para el que trabajar. Como ya te habrás imaginado, mis días en la Capilla fueron para intentar reparar todo el daño que causé. Quiero cambiar, aunque sólo soy una mala persona, nada más.

-Leli, por favor, no llores. No tienes nada de lo que arrepentirte, veo una diferencia muy clara entre una "mala persona" y la dulce Leliana. Una mala persona jamás se preocuparía por serlo, y mucho menos por compensar sus pecados. Tú eres una chica muy valiosa, no lo olvides…

- _David, si no fuese porque a lo mejor estás borracho te besaría y todo…-_ pensó Leliana- Bueno, estoy muy cansada, deberíamos ir a dormir, al fin y al cabo mañana nos veremos obligados a emplear nuestras dotes persuasivas en el círculo, ¿no?

XXX

En medio de la noche, se escuchó un grito procedente de la habitación de los guardas. Ana lo identificó rápidamente al emisor, su hermano. Se levantó y sin intentar despertar a Leliana, que probablemente era la única en toda la posada que seguía durmiendo como si nada, y se dirigió a la habitación de los hombres.- _Se ve que tiene sueño profundo, menuda bardo…_

Al llegar a la habitación llamó impacientemente y Alistair le abrió. Afortunadamente su hermano estaba bien, únicamente había tenido una pesadilla con el archidemonio que lo había aterrorizado. Se podía observar la vergüenza en su pálido semblante, no quería que sus camaradas lo menospreciasen, pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

-David-Dijo Alistair- Lo que acabas de experimentar es una visión con el archidemonio, la cual siento decirte que no podemos clasificar como verdadera o falsa. Voy a tratar de explicarme mejor: cuando bebemos la sangre de engendro tenebroso en nuestra Iniciación, obtenemos la capacidad de sentirles, pero también ellos a nosotros. Por ello, podemos tener visiones con ellos, pero además pueden elegir qué visiones quieren que tengamos y eso no es nada pero que nada bueno… No pretendo asustaros, con el tiempo acabaréis controlando las pesadillas, para mí al principio fue algo terrible.

-Pues yo todavía no he tenido ninguna pesadilla. Recuerdo que me desmayé y hubo algunas complicaciones, ¿eso significa que yo no soy una guarda? Y otra cosa, ¿Hay algún otro detalle de este tipo que no sepamos? Odio los detalles…

-No, en absoluto. Eres igual que nosotros, lo único es que hay personas más sensibles a este tipo de sueños que otras. Otra cosa del maravilloso mundo de los Guardas Grises es que nos vemos obligados a comer en grandes cantidades. Cuando ingresé en la orden engullía cada cena como si fuera la última jaja

-Pues mi hermana y yo no hemos experimentado ningún cambio así. Seguimos comiendo la misma cantidad que siempre.

-¡Hacedor! Os he visto comer y pensé: Menos mal que hacen ejercicio ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ali, por favor. Nos estás llamando cerdos, eso no puede ser, ¿eh? Lo que ocurre es que aún estamos en edad de crecimiento.-Dijo Anika humorísticamente.-En fin, ¿Algo más que debamos saber?

-Bueno…sí…Esto no os va a gustar…La infección acaba apoderándose de nuestro cuerpo cuando pasan unos 30 años desde nuestra Iniciación, comenzamos a tener pesadillas frecuentemente y eso significa que nuestra hora está por llegar. Para morir de forma honorable, todo guarda se dirige a los caminos de las profundidades donde lucha hasta caer en combate…Es lo que se conoce como la Llamada. Así que en resumen, tenemos 30 años de vida, o los tomas o los dejas.

-Comprendo que no nos lo quisieras comentar desde el principio, ¡¿Pero no crees que es…no sé importante?! No tenemos ya nada que perder, por eso no me preocupo mucho ¡Te has comportado como un pésimo amigo ocultándonos eso!- Exclamó el líder un tanto enojado, aquel a quien estaba empezando a ver como de la familia le había ocultado un secreto para nada despreciable. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder en su desgraciada vida.

Anika se vio algo mosqueada pero no pronunció ninguna palabra, simplemente se despidió de los guardas con su encanto natural y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo que allí encontró fue a una muy despierta Leliana, que le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Vaya, ya creía que no volvías. No tuvo que ir muy bien el encuentro con tu chico. Escuche la conversación y no me dio la impresión de que ésta fuera muy "romántica" que se diga. ¡Ah, espera! Ya lo entiendo. No pudieron consumar su amor por culpa de tu hermano.

-¿Qué mi chico? ¿Consumar nuestro qué? ¿Te refieres a Alistair? ¡Somos amigos! ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo semejante? Es encantador pero no estamos…ya sabes. Y otra cosa, ¿No estabas durmiendo?

-No he necesitado ni decirte su nombre y has empezado a negar que te guste sin yo atosigarte, lo que me lleva a pensar que sí, aunque puede que tú no lo sepas. De todos modos, supongo que será la ex-espía la que habla por mí. Verás hay algo que necesito decirte…- Mientras Leliana le contaba su historia, la chica no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. Dos personas que apreciaba enormemente le habían mentido. La desconfianza existente por parte de ese grupo de inadaptados iba a acabar con ella.

XXX

Al amanecer se dirigieron al puerto donde un templario les cortaba el paso. David le enseñó los tratados de los guardas para que le permitiese utilizar el acceso a la Torre, todo era muy extraño. Era evidente que la situación del lugar no era la más idónea para su llegada y además el templario no les creía, se burló de ellos con un- "Sí claro, ustedes serán guardas, pero yo soy la reina de Antiva".

Harta de aquel ridículo instante, la bruja interrumpió-Pues seguro que eres una reina muy hermosa, pero por tu bien te recomiendo que nos dejes pasar. Entre todos tenemos diez veces las armas que tú has blandido en toda tu vida y no querríamos mancharlas de sangre perteneciente a alguien tan ridículo como tú.-

Intimidado por la fiera mirada de Morrigan cedió y, justo cuando iban a partir, encontraron a Sten corriendo hacia ellos con la boca llena de migajas y un puñado de galletas en las manos. De nuevo olvidaron un detalle, y no minucioso que se diga. Casi dejaban un compañero en tierra y ninguno se había acordado de él, ni siquiera el líder, su lógica hermana o la fría bruja de la Espesura.

El paseo en canoa no fue excesivamente largo, pero no fue una travesía muy placentera, los continuos ladridos del can estaban cansando a la tripulación. Alistair intentó calmarlo, pero no se llevó otra cosa que un mordisco y la pelirrojilla tuvo que vendarle la mano con una de las cataplasmas que llevaban en los suministros entre risas. David pícaramente le susurró a su leal perro-Buen perro, en Risco Rojo caerás al doble de salchichas.-

Al poner pie en tierra firme subieron una grotesca escalinata que conducía a la puerta del vestíbulo del lugar. Justo antes de abrirla, el espíritu de templario interno en el rubio le hizo hablar- Siento demonios muy cerca, más de lo que deberían estarlo…


	8. El Círculo Roto

**Hola a todos, perdonen por el retraso. He empezado hace casi un mes las clases en el instituto y me veo bastante corta de tiempo. En este capítulo ya me vi obligada a contar juego, aunque sea más de paso e introducir elementos de amourshipping. Como siempre, decir que cualquier sugerencia es escuchada y agradecer a mi amigo DavidElMista todo su apoyo, tiene más que merecido su papel en la historia. También quiero darle las gracias en esta ocasión a otro amigo: TheRedFran. Sin él este capítulo, aunque sea un poco de pasada, nunca habría sido escrito, pues me ha animado en cierto modo a que continúe el fic que estaba algo abandonado.**

 **PD: Si quieres contactar conmigo, puedes hacerlo a través de mi cuenta de twitter AnikaCousland, donde gustosamente contestaré cualquier tipo de observación. Un abrazo psicológico sois los mejores.**

El Círculo roto

Nuestros jóvenes aventureros entraban por la enorme puerta de la torre de forma desconfiada, sabían que si daban un paso en falso, todo se echaría a perder. Alistair parecía ser el más asustado, notaba la presencia de todos y cada uno de los demonios que moraban aquel lúgubre lugar. David intentó romper la austeridad del ambiente forzando a sus hombres a dirigirse al Gran Encantador Irving en persona. Lo que encontraron fue un grupo de templarios temerosos.

Por lo poco que pudieron entender, las abominaciones habían acabado con la mayor parte de los aprendices y encantadores. Si bien era cierto que necesitaban el favor de los magos, debían actuar de algún modo. No tenían otra opción que buscar a Irving sin importar donde estuviera, aunque fuera en lo más alto de la torre.

Tras disponerse a subir a la primera planta, encontraron un obstáculo que les impedía el paso, una barrera mágica custodiada por una encantadora senior y sus aprendices. Wynne, que era cómo se llamaba dicha encantadora, resultaba ser una anciana que tenía de tejemantas lo que Sten. Su fiera mirada era la prueba de que su amistoso aspecto no era más que una mera tapadera. Anteponiendo los tratados, consiguieron que ésta disipase la barrera para explorar la torre, con la condición de que ella se uniría a ellos. A Anika le extrañó este deseo por parte de la maga, sentía haberla visto en más de una ocasión, pero su memoria, que era bastante buena, únicamente recordaba la estuvo atendiendo en Ostagar cuando perdió el conocimiento. Algo le decía que ésa no fue la primera vez, sin embargo, con ánimo de no cometer ninguna imprudencia formulando preguntas indebidas, le agradeció el maravilloso trato que tuvo con ellos, así intentando ganarse su confianza.

Mientras tanto, el joven Cousland contemplando la extensión del entorno y con la poca dificultad que exterminaban a los demonios, dividió el grupo en dos. En un principio las dos patrullas serían: Sten, Wynne, Arturo y Anika por un lado y Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana y él mismo por otro, pero el evidente rechazo sentido por la bruja hacia el rubio y la pícara, la hizo querer cambiarse por Wynne. Era crucial que cada una de las patrullas estuviera conformada por un mago, pues eran los que presentaban menor dificultad a la hora de acabar con abominaciones, aunque las funciones de ambas fueran muy distintas. La primera se encargaría de ir en busca de cualquier tipo de información que les pudiera servir de ayuda, y la segunda de rescatar supervivientes. De todos modos, había algo que todos debían hacer: matar demonios y abominaciones y acceder a la penúltima planta que habían fijado como punto de encuentro para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera haber en lo más alto juntos.

XXX

Anika estaba algo incómoda con los compañeros que le habían sido asignados, el qunari no le inspiraba ninguna confianza y la bruja…Bueno, Morrigan era Morrigan, no existía ningún otro tipo de explicación posible. – _Si estuviera Ali aquí…_ \- Pensó- _Un momento, ¿por qué específicamente él? Ah, claro lógicamente es porque así mi hermano podría seguir con su chica. Puag, me ponen enfermas las parejitas de tortolitos. Prefiero mis libros mil millones de veces, sí señor_ \- Por mucho que intentaba engañarse a sí misma, sabía que no podía, lo que le hacía sentir su despistado amigo, con su naturalidad y su dulzura, rompía todos sus esquemas, sin importar cuánto empeño y esfuerzo pusiera en cada uno de ellos. Estaba comenzando a descubrir la existencia de valores no cuantificables. Justo entonces fue la alegre colita del can la que le subió los ánimos, harto de siempre ver a su dueña con su característica mirada perdida. Esa chica tímida incapaz de demostrar sus emociones no existía, simplemente intentaba ser fuerte y madura, no una cría llorica inservible. Los años que había pasado en Pináculo desde su adolescencia le habían parecido insufribles y útiles, ya que la incomprensión de su madre hacia su persona, únicamente por el hecho de ser distinta, le había sido más que suficiente para endurecerse, o eso al menos es lo que ella pensaba.

Sten, al verla acariciar a su mabari, le preguntó:- Con que eres mujer. Estaba convencido de que eras un hombre, si no, ¿Cómo es que luchas?

-Pues porque soy una mujer que lucha, creo que no es muy complicado de entender. Siempre he odiado el tener que redimirme ante los hombres, son todos tan ciegos que no pueden apreciar el insuperable potencial que nosotras podemos llegar a alcanzar.-En ese instante estaba confusa, su "amigo", camarada o lo que quiera que fuese no demostraba ningún cambio en su semblante. En ese momento fue la susceptibilidad de la chica, la que le hizo pensar que a lo mejor había sido borde con él. Todo el mundo sabe lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser los qunaris y más si se les intenta hacer cambiar de opinión -Perdón Sten, si te ofendí te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas…

-¿Ofendido? No, más bien diría lo contrario, eres una mujer admirable debería decir, Cousland. En caso de que me hubieras ofendido lo más mínimo, ya estarías más que muerta.

-¡Ah, claro! Sí, guay…Supongo… esto… ¿Por qué no continuamos nuestra marcha?

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una enorme biblioteca, la pelirroja sintió que estaba en un paraíso. A ella no le gustaba leer simples novelas, sino investigar un poco de aquí y de allá con libros que pudieran otorgarle ideas para crear las herramientas que podrían ayudarle a crear su propia historia en sí. Se dirigió a recolocar todos lo volúmenes en su sitio cuando chocó con un pequeño cofre. Instintivamente lo abrió y se hizo con el grimorio que había en su interior, en cierto modo le recordó al que escuchaba a Morrigan mencionar en sus conversaciones con su hermano. No tenía nada que perder, así que decidió entregárselo, dejando atrás su timidez y la posible reacción de su compañera. Aquel día pudo ser testigo de la existencia de otra Morrigan, mucho más allá de la fría y distante bruja que todos conocían. Estaba agradecida y la escuchó decir lo más parecido a un cumplido que había salido de sus labios:- _Si no fuera porque se te ve tan amiguita del templario, me gustarías y todo. Eres la menos inepta de todos.-_ Ese me gustarías dicho por ella significaba me gustas, estaba segura de ello. Se podría decir que aquella aburrida labor de documentación se amenizó con la sonrisa que la maga había dibujado en su semblante.

XXX

Llevaban unas dos horas examinando cada rincón de aquel lúgubre espacio y únicamente encontraron a un templario llamado Cullen que les propuso acabar con todos los magos, posibilidad que ni consideraron, y abominaciones. Wynne parecía decidida a seguir buscando, y David por nada del mundo se rendiría. Alistair, que ya no tenía tan clara la utilidad del plan, aprovechó para hacerle una serie de preguntas a su amiga la alocada pelirroja.

-Esto..Leliana, ¿Tú eres una chica, verdad?-

-¿Lo soy? ¡No lo sabía!- Respondió Leliana molesta.

-Sólo necesito unos consejos. ¿Qué debes hacer si piensas que una mujer es especial y…?

-¿Y quieres cortejarla?-Añadió risueña- En primer lugar, no deberías cuestionar su…feminidad

-Vale sí…Buena idea- Estaba claro que hablar con chicas no era el punto fuerte del templario- A lo mejor es un poco tarde ya…- Pensó

-¿Tienes miedo a no ser correspondido? ¿Acaso no crees que todo irá de forma natural?

-¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? Sobre todo cuando les pregunto a las chicas si son chicas…

-Alistair, o "Ali"…-Dijo Leliana de forma pícara- a lo mejor tu encanto está en ser… despistado.

-Mejor dejémoslo. No te alejo más de nuestro…líder.

David, él no había escuchado nada de la conversación, no era de su incumbencia. Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos al ver a Leliana divirtiéndose tanto con Alistair. Sabía que eran amigos, que Leliana no tenía nada que lo atara a él, que debía respetara como mujer…¿Pero qué demonios? Aquella mirada de odio dirigida hacia su compañero le era inevitable. Entonces miró a Wynne, con esa expresión serena y esa concentración en la misión que de verdad importaba, y creyó comprender que los sentimientos no eran lo primordial. Millones de personas dependían de las decisiones que él tomase y tan sólo se preocupaba de la posible relación entre la mujer por la que sentía un genuino amor, y aquel que se había convertido prácticamente en su mejor amigo. No lo podía tachar de traidor así como así, ya que realmente nunca había hablado de temas de este tipo con él y no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de un templario acompañado por un demonio del deseo. Aparentemente, le había hecho pensar que era su esposa y tenían hijos, un acto despreciable que abundaba entre los demonios.

-Chicos, ¿Se puede saber qué hace este hombre jugando a las casitas con un demonio?- Dijo humorísticamente David.

-¡David esto no es para tomárselo en broma!- Exclamó Wynne en forma de regañina.- Este hombre es víctima de una ilusión, está completamente hipnotizado como no matemos al demonio rápido, no le vamos a poder salvar.

Cuando quisieron intervenir, el astuto demonio convenció al templario de que eran ladrones que querían robarles y "asesinar a los niños", por lo que se unió a la refriega. A petición de Alistair, que lo compadecía, aguantaron sus golpes sin devolvérselos y, al derrotar al verdadero enemigo, el hombre agradecido decidió ayudarles, a pesar de que para ello debiera desobedecer al caballero comandante.

XXX

Transcurridas algunas horas, ambos equipos se reunieron en el lugar acordado. La expresión afable de Morrigan desaparecía al ver al hombre que les escoltaba mientras el resto se alegraba de verse los unos a otros. Subieron las únicas escaleras que les separaban de la última planta y cuanto encontraron fue a la persona con la que tanto necesitaban hablar, aunque la situación no era la apropiada para hablar, ya que se situaba en compañía de un demonio de grotescas dimensiones al que debían eliminar si querían salvar el Círculo, que acabó con la vida del templario al que habían salvado casi sin despeinarse. Furiosos, se dispusieron a atacarle y, de repente, una cegadora ráfaga de luz surgió de la nada haciendo desaparecer a nuestros héroes de la escena.


	9. El Velo y su juego sombrío

**Hola a todos, soy una escritora terrible en todos los sentidos. Sobre todo en cuanto a formalidad a la hora de actualizar. Les pido disculpas, pero comprendan que estoy en el instituto muy agobiada y no sé si volverán a pasar tantos meses antes de que actualice o no. A paso de tortuga seguiré. Les doy mis agradecimientos esta vez a TheRedFran y thoril, pues me han animado a seguir cuando había perdido la confianza en mí y sentía que debía dejarlo. Como siempre, se acepta cualquier review.**

9.- EL VELO Y SU JUEGO SOMBRÍO

 **Pináculo**

Era una hermosa mañana, bastante más de lo habitual. Los rayos de Sol iban iluminando poco a poco la habitación del joven Cousland invitándolo a abrir lentamente los ojos. Una radiante sensación de paz se encontraba disuelta en el aire que, mágicamente, contagiaba a todo aquel que se dispusiera a respirarlo.

Justo en ese mismo instante, sonaba una voz cargada de amor acompañada de unos suaves y ligeros golpes en la puerta. David, con ánimo de comenzar plenamente el día, abrió a la portadora de dicha voz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin embargo, esta cálida sonrisa iba desvaneciéndose y siendo sustituida gradualmente por una cara de sorpresa. Así pues, su amada madre acababa de recordarle que no debía vestir de ese modo en tan señalada fecha. Aquel día se fijaría su boda con su resplandeciente prometida orlesiana, por lo que se había programado un baile al que irían la mayor parte de las familias poderosas fereldenas y orlesianas. Sonaba peligroso unir a dos naciones que tan frecuentemente se habían enfrentado, pero claro estaba que acontecimientos de esa clase eran más importantes que los problemas que cuarenta años atrás habían tenido los antepasados de muchos de los que allí presentes estarían.

El muchacho no comprendía cómo podía habérsele pasado el día para el que llevaba esperando más de medio año. El día en que por fin se formalizaría su unión con la linda mujer que lo respetaba y amaba con todo su ser sin importar su condición de noble. Se sentía tan afortunado de no tenerse que ver obligado a aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia…

Con esta imagen en su mente de la que sería su esposa, se acicaló con mucho esmero y escogió un atuendo azul del mismo tono que los ojos de su amada. Ella llegaría a mediodía, por lo que hasta que esa hora llegase los sirvientes del castillo estaban haciendo lo imposible para que aquel lugar tuviera mejor aspecto que el mismísimo palacio del Rey Cailan.

Acto seguido, salió de su dormitorio en dirección al comedor para tomar algo de desayuno que le aportase la energía necesaria para conseguir que la velada concluyese con éxito. Una leve preocupación le invadía el pecho, mas sabía que cuando ella llegase actuaría como un antídoto para cualquier mal. Tomó asiento rodeado de sus queridos familiares y disfrutó de uno de los pocos momentos sencillos en familia que solía tener. Mientras bebía un poco de zumo de bayas se dio cuenta de que había otra persona que parecía compartir su felicidad, su hermana.

Llevaba puesto un deslumbrante vestido de gala e incluso iba maquillada se atrevería a decir. Esto último le llamó la atención; ella siempre intentaba escabullirse cuando de ensuciar su piel con productos antinaturales se trataba. En días así, ella preferiría montar en su caballo y pasear por los frondosos bosques, escuchar el sonido de las aves y sentir el viento en su piel. Después, optaría por encerrarse en su cuarto con una fila de libros y tal vez tocar una bella pieza al piano. Contrariamente, su semblante reflejaba una profunda dicha y no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas actividades.

Dos horas más tarde se veía como los invitados llegaban poco a poco y entregaban su equipaje al servicio. Mientras tanto, el teyrn y su esposa se dedicaban a recibir a todo el mundo como era debido. David esperaba con impaciencia a su prometida. Miró de nuevo a su hermana y ésta agarraba un reloj de bolsillo con un retrato de un chico en él, se lo acercó al pecho para sentirlo cerca de su corazón y de un sobresalto lo dejó caer torpemente al suelo. Se adelantó velozmente en medio de la multitud y allí lo encontró. Instintivamente lo abrazó y comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente tomando unas copas de Brandy. Su acompañante disfrutaba el sabor de la bebida y no tenía temor alguno en repetir. Automáticamente, una sensación de tremenda incomodidad floreció en el interior de Anika, dejó a su acompañante desatendido sin ningún preámbulo, nada raro en ella, y fue en busca de su hermano, que, como protagonista aquel día, no iba a ser muy difícil de encontrar.

Estaba en una mesa con toda la familia tomado de la mano de su pelirroja prometida. Se sentó y percibió que su madre no le estaba dirigiendo ninguna mirada desafiante al observar que llegaba tarde al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar desde hace una hora. Esa extraña incomodidad aumentaba cada vez más y sintió la necesidad de hablar con su hermano, pues siempre había sido la persona en quien más había confiado, cosa que no reconocería nunca.

-Señorita Nightingale, ¿Le sería una molestia si apartase a mi querido hermano de su lado unos segundos? No será por mucho tiempo, se lo ruego.

-Ningún problema y por favor, llámame Leliana. Vamos a ser hermanas, las formalidades no son necesarias.

La conversación con su hermano no fue muy productiva, excepto cuando le comentó la parte en la que tomaba Brandy con su rubio amigo. Entonces, ambos recordaron aquel día en la Princesa Mimada en el que reían porque su compañero guarda gris no soportaba ni la más mínima cantidad de alcohol. Dos pares de ojos de color idéntico intercambiaron miradas con un intenso brillo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, pues ambos acababan de descubrir que nada de lo que estaban viendo era…real.

David fieramente tomó de nuevo su asiento y de forma tajante le dijo a su "prometida": ¡Tú no eres Leliana! ¡Revela tu identidad!

Todo el escenario comenzaba a desmoronarse, los invitados desaparecían y sus seres queridos iban siendo reemplazados por demonios. -¡Os ofrecimos la paz!-dijeron-Sois unos desagradecidos y no la supisteis aprovechar. No habrá compasión para vosotros.

Así, todo lo que pensaban que les había sido devuelto les era arrebatado de nuevo. No podían perder su tiempo derramando más lágrimas, era inútil. Estas solo nublarían más su vista y les harían entrar en desventaja. Al menos debían agradecer que al desaparecer las ilusiones habían recuperado la ropa y el equipo que llevaban en un principio. Aun así, era muy complicado para dos guerreros solos embestir a un demonio de tal dureza. Para su fortuna, otro golpe de suerte se les concedió en forma de ladrido ¡Había otro miembro de la familia junto a ellos! ¡Cómo podían haber olvidado a su fiel mabari!

Tras una lucha encarnizada se alzaron con la victoria y, mientras la chica aplicaba un ungüento en el brazo herido de su hermano, una mujer de baja estatura y tez pálida, castaña y con unos inquietantes ojos violetas les dirigía una penetrante mirada. La desconocida se hacía llamar Serena, Serena _Amell_.

Se presentó de manera muy formal a los mellizos. Era una maga del círculo joven que, intentando salvar al Gran Encantador, acabó vagando por el Velo albergando la esperanza de que alguien acudiera en su ayuda y la sacase de aquel lugar donde los conceptos tiempo y espacio se veían distorsionados. Ella tenía la sensación de llevar años allí, pero cuando descubrió que los mellizos habían llegado en la misma situación, llegó a la conclusión de que el tiempo pasa bastante más rápido en el velo que en la realidad, por lo que no era imposible todavía salvar el Círculo para alegría de todos. De cualquier forma, todos tenían un objetivo común: regresar al mundo exterior.

-Perdonen-Dijo Amell tratando de romper el silencio-Tras estar aquí, he comprobado que hay una forma de escapar, pero exige una gran coordinación. ¿Me escucharán?

La pelirrojilla tenía curiosidad en conocer a Amell. Con lo tímida y desconfiada que solía ser con todo el mundo, la seguridad que tenía al hablar esa chica y lo centradas que tenía todas y cada una de sus ideas la hacían crecerse con cada palabra que sus labios pronunciaban. Era bastante más bajita que Anika y sin embargo, tenía el doble de coraje a la hora de hablar que ella. En cierto modo le recordaba a su yo de hacía diez años. En su infancia solía ser más baja que el resto de las chicas pero tenía una energía que la hacía especial. Su adolescencia y su inesperado estirón vinieron junto a su naturaleza cerrada. - _¿De qué sirve ser una mujerona si algo tan básico como expresar mis sentimientos me aterra y me hace tan diminuta?. El tamaño de las personas no viene con la altura, sino con las medidas del corazón… .-_ Ya sabía que frase escribiría en su diario cuando saliera de allí, bueno, si lo conseguían, claro estaba.

-Bien- Añadió Serena- existen cuatro formas guardianes que se pueden adoptar en el Velo: el ágil ratón, el valiente hombre de fuego, el sigiloso fantasma de los recuerdos y el poderoso gólem. Para salir de aquí, son necesarias todas y cada una de las cuatro, pues nos permitirán pasar por ratoneras, llamas, puertas invisibles y puertas acorazadas, respectivamente. Si conseguimos llegar al final, encontraremos un cáliz que nos permitirá teletransportarnos a las pesadillas de vuestros amigos, rescatarlos e ir todos juntos a luchar contra el demonio que nos encerró aquí. El inconveniente está en que cada alma únicamente puede fusionarse con un solo guardián. Son necesarias cuatro personas y sólo somos tres.

-¿Qué hay de Arturo?-Preguntó David confuso-Es un ser vivo con alma, exactamente igual que nosotros y además muy inteligente. Seguro que no tendría ningún problema para transformarse en el ratón.

\- Esas eran justo mis intenciones, guarda. Pensé que tú podrías ser el gólem, como hombre de gran fuerza, tu hermana con ese cabello ígneo considero que podrá encarnar perfectamente el fuego y yo seré el fantasma ¿Están de acuerdo?

De este modo, comenzaron a idear un plan milimetrado que especificaba el lugar donde estaba cada obstáculo y en la posición en la que cada miembro del improvisado grupo debía colocarse. La tarea que se traían entre manos no sería nada sencilla, pues quién sabe que clase de criaturas podía convocar el demonio para impedirles salir.

Los planes salieron a la perfección, aunque no contaron con que el demonio iba a enviarles cuatro poderosos demonios contra los que debieron pelear. Sin embargo, la combinación de las cuatro formas juntas era implacable y no había enemigo que les hiciera frente. Completamente agotados llegaron al cáliz y visitaron los sueños de sus amigos uno por uno. Todos estaban siendo víctimas del juego sombrío del que ellos habían formado parte. Si no hubieran sido dos personas, no habrían podido reaccionar juntos y ahora seguiría cada uno encerrado en su respectivo sueño. La despreciable forma de entrenamiento de esas desalmadas criaturas era jugar con los sentimientos de personas sin pecado alguno.

Cuando llegaron a la ilusión que el demonio había reservado para la fría bruja de la Espesura, la encontraron discutiendo con la que era su "madre". No les hizo falta ni hablar con ella para explicarle que era completamente falso. Morrigan era demasiado astuta como para caer en la trampa.

A continuación, a quien encontraron fue a Wynne, la cual estaba sufriendo viendo a todos sus aprendices muertos. Como senior, no hay nada peor que saber que no pudiste salvar a los tuyos cuando más te necesitaban. La encantadora no quería escuchar las palabras de los guardas hasta que todos los cadáveres de sus supuestos aprendices se transformaron en demonios y comenzaron a atacarles. Entonces, arrepentida de no haberles escuchado antes, se unió a ellos indudablemente. Les debería una buena disculpa si salían de allí alguna vez

Por otra parte, el qunari estaba con algunos de sus compañeros del Qun con los que tampoco se podía decir que tuviera una gran afinidad. Simplemente estaban unidos por una serie de ideales comunes; la amistad no era algo muy propio de los qunari. Por ello, no fue difícil ponerle en contra de ellos y convencerle de que eran espíritus, dejando atrás su fidelidad absoluta al Qun.

La siguiente persona a la que encontraron fue a Leliana. Estaba arrodillada junto a una madre reverenda rezando al Hacedor y Andraste. A David le parecía muy dulce la devoción que ella sentía por la religión, aunque él personalmente no la compartiese. Era una lástima que esto no se lo hubiera comentado abiertamente, ya que para Leliana era prácticamente imperdonable que interrumpieran su rezo para acusar de demonio a una sacerdotisa _¿Cómo podían profanar un templo dedicado a la única deidad verdadera y absoluta?_. Al hacerla ver que estaban en lo cierto, probablemente lo perdonaría al inmaduro guarda, pero tratándose de una persona tan peculiar como ella, era difícil de saber.

Bien era sabido que Leliana rezaba para implorar el perdón del Hacedor. Consideraba que había llevado una vida de pecado y quería cambiar, un gesto muy noble por su parte. Aun así, Anika no terminaba de comprender por qué el deseo ideal de la bardo era arrodillarse en un altar a recitar unos cuantos versos enrevesados.

Finalmente, únicamente quedaba por rescatar a un compañero de tal despiadado juego mental demoníaco. Estaba con una mujer y cinco niños. Se les veía felices. Anika los miraba con ternura comprobando la sencillez a la que aspiraba su amigo. A diferencia de en los sueños de sus otros amigos, en este no se veía con fuerzas para hablar y romper las ilusiones de su camarada.

Por suerte, para ello estaba David, el cual se enfadó con él, pues el ex-templario le había afirmado sin ninguna clase de preámbulos que quería paz, que abandonaba la orden. _¿Dónde estaba el Alistair que lucharía hasta el final por honrar a Duncan? ¿Dónde estaba el amigo que antepuso sus vidas a la suya propia sin conocerles apenas?_ Ese mismo chico le había dicho que prefería estar con su hermana antes que conseguir su objetivo. Estas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en Anika que, al escuchar la palabra hermana y a los pequeños llamarle "tío Alistair", se sintió reconfortada. En vista de que ninguno de los hermanos tenía la fortaleza necesaria para lidiar con su compañero guarda, tuvo que ser Amell la que razonó con él.

Se podría decir que para David no habían sido unos gratos encuentros en absoluto. Había acabado enojándose con los que estaban comenzando a ser sus mejores amigos por culpa de las ilusiones de un demonio.

Nuevamente, el equipo estaba unido y además, contaban con una aliada más. La pelea contra el demonio fue muy sencilla para aquellos que aprendieron a dominar a los cuatro guardianes, debido a que el demonio se dedicaba a adoptar las formas de los cuatro demonios a los que ya habían derrotado con anterioridad.

Así, finalmente, nuestros héroes consiguieron regresar a la sala donde estaban el Encantador y el aliado templario que habían salvado con anterioridad en compañía de un demonio. Convencidos de que ninguna batalla que librasen en aquel momento les heriría más que su estancia en el Velo, tomaron las armas cargados de seguridad ¡Qué equivocados estaban..!

 **Notas:**

 **A quien realizó el comentario de que introdujera más orígenes, aquí está Amell. Como ya dije en su momento, nuestros héroes conocerán alguna eminencia fereldena, aparecerá haciendo un cameo o de forma provisional… Más o menos tengo claro a quienes veremos y sus respectivos destinos, pero no revelaré nada. JUAS JUAS JUAS….XD Por ahora quedémonos con la formal Serena. Escogí ese nombre porque lo asociaba con el aura mística de una maga. Solona no me gustaba en absoluto:(**


End file.
